Revival of the Past
by dualnature
Summary: New characters with reference to Snape's past and ancestory.After GoF. a little colour returns to the not-so-beloved professor's life!
1. A Newcomer at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: A Newcomer At Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape stared at the girl who had just put the sorting hat on. Indeed he wasn't the only one. As soon as McGonangall had called out her name, the entire Hall had been riveted. Why? You may well ask. Her name was easily the first reason.  
  
"Severus, Madeline Reive" McGonangall had called out. Now this Madeline Reive stood (or rather sat) before them. She was most intriguing; even to Snape, because of her looks. Naturally, she had to have good looks for people to take notice immediately, but that was not all. Truth be told, she did remind Snape of his own face (not that he stared at himself every time he passed a mirror like that git Lockhart). Severus Snape put his fingers to his chin and continued his scrutiny.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the hall was lost in their own thoughts, though unlike Snape, they were not averse to sharing their ideas with each other. Over at the Gryffindor table our well-known protagonists were discussing their takes on this new addition to Hogwarts.  
  
"Isn't she a little too old for a first-year?" asked Ron.  
  
"Really Ron, don't u ever pay attention?" asked an exasperated Hermione. "She's going to be in fifth year. She's a transfer student."  
  
"Transferred from where?" Harry wanted to know. "And why?"  
  
"Only Dumbledore knows." Hermione said cryptically.  
  
"Why wouldn't the other professors know?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because..!" said Hermione said in her annoying Know-it -all way.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
And so it continued.  
  
At the Slytherin table, the resemblance between the girl who was about to be sorted and his own Head of House was not lost on Draco Malfoy. However he didn't voice his thoughts to anyone, preferring to keep them to himself for the time being. He had learnt that it was better to let some things alone: something no one would ever have thought a boy like him to be capable of; because he was well-known for his big mouth and snobbish manner. He just smirked when the Sorting Hat finally made its decision (it took longer than usual) and the girl made her way towards his table and the seat beside him.  
Severus Snape, lost in his reverie, was awakened rather rudely from his introspections when the Sorting Hat yelled out "Slytherin", and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Soo..." he thought to himself. "Let's see what we make of you, my dear." And a small smile passed over his lips. He thought he had a fair idea of where the girl came from and why she bore a resemblance to him.  
  
As the trio made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, they were still immersed in their discussion about "Severus, Madeline Reive" as Ron put it, imitating Professor McGonagall's nasal voice. It had carried a faint note of surprise, maybe even amusement, when those words had been uttered, and it had not gone unnoticed.  
  
"What's up, do u think?" asked Ron. They happened to be debating the point mentioned previously. "Why would McGonagall use that tone. Think she knows summat we don't?"  
  
"You have a point there Ron," replied Hermione.  
  
"Why, I, I.I'm quite overwhelmed, thanx very much for the complement," Ron said, complete with a mock curtsey and all. Harry was doubled up with laughter, while Hermione commented that Ron was starting to act a lot like his twin brothers, Fred and George.  
  
" Anyway, did either of u notice the look on Malfoy's face when she was sorted into Slytherin?" was Hermione's next question when Harry and Ron had finally calmed down.  
  
" Better yet, did u see the look on Snape's face?" Harry asked. He was quite taken aback by the response with which this innocent query was met.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Snape?!"  
  
"Yes indeed!" said Harry, quite enjoying the stir this little piece of info was causing. "He was looking kinda smug, you know, as if he was looking forward to something all of a sudden."  
  
"That kind of describes Malfoy's attitude," said Hermione.  
  
" Yeah, you know, I reckon it's a Slytherin thing," supplied Ron. "What, that doesn't qualify as a point?" he added upon seeing the puzzled looks on his friends' faces.  
  
"Good night boys, I think you need a good night's sleep to sharpen your wits," said Hermione as she headed off to her dormitory, while Harry was overtaken by another laughing fit in which he was joined by Ron this time.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked George Weasely.  
  
"Severus, Madeline Reive." answered Ron, doing a McGonagall impersonation again.  
  
Harry and George grinned at each other, then Fred came up, having overheard Ron, and said, looking thoughtful, "Do any of u think she looked like someone we know?" " More than we would like to." he added as an afterthought.  
  
" No."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape?" asked Harry shrewdly.  
  
"My, my, Harry's just stumbled upon his brains. Good for you!" said Fred as he slapped Harry on the back and George guffawed.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron. "Snape? Of all the people in the world?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know it is a shame." said George. "That and the fact that she got sorted into Slytherin. Though u've got to admit, she is an eye-catcher, what with those flowing robes and all. That girl has style."  
  
" Why Fred! you're getting all poetic!" said George gleefully.  
  
"Am not!" said Fred and he chased his twin all over the common room, trying to get him to take his words back.  
  
"And u think that she looks like Snape?" asked Ron with an incredulous expression on his face, as he and Harry made their way to their own dorm.  
  
Next morning the entire school was abuzz with talk about the unusual addition to the Hogwarts student body. " You know, I think there's a possibility she might be related to Snape," said Hermione who had heard about the resemblance between the two Severus's from quite a few people. Ron looked positively horrified at the thought.  
  
" Well, why not? Snape must have some sort of extended family or something. I mean he is human."  
  
Ron looked as if he seriously doubted the truth of that statement but Hermione ignored him. " But she has style," he said, desperately trying to appeal to what was, in his opinion, left of her sanity. "So? Professor Snape has style. Look at the way he walks around. Have u noticed the way his robes behave?" she returned. Ron was aghast at this and looked dumbfounded at Hermione.  
  
" You notice a lot don't u?" said Harry, who had certainly not lost his voice.  
  
"Can't help it," she replied coolly. "And being elegant has nothing to do with being pretty," she shot acidly at Ron.  
  
"Alright," said Harry, "I'll give you that."  
  
Before Ron could turn his disgusted gaze to Harry, another voice, smooth as silk, caught their attention. "Why Ms.Granger, I thank you for you're favourable comments but don't u think these things are meant to be discussed a bit more .. ah, privately?"  
  
The three of them looked up to find none other than Professor Snape, the man himself, staring down his nose at them, with an unmistakably unamused expression on his face. All three flushed with embarrassment. They hadn't realized they had been talking loud enough for half the Hall to hear. They ducked their heads and muttered apologies, but did not look up soon enough to catch the amused look that had suddenly appeared on Snape's face as he continued on his way to the Teacher's table. Neither did they notice Albums Dumbledore look on with a mysterious twinkle in his eye as Snape berated them for their inadvertent audacity.  
  
They only looked up again when Severus, Madeline Reive made her entrance in the Great Hall accompanied by none other than Malfoy and his cronies. 


	2. The Luna

Chapter two: The Moon People  
  
She had just received the letter from Hogwarts and was busy perusing it, sitting under a shady tree just outside the camp. She belonged to one of the gypsy tribes of the wizarding world; the "Moon People" they were called by the magic folk.  
  
They didn't call themselves anything; however, they had an indigenous language and traditions and a literal translation of 'moon people' in their language would be "Luna" .  
  
They tended to look alike because they generally married within the tribe. Those who didn't, were exempted from the tribal membership and its traditional obligations. There was no fuss created whenever such a thing came to pass, for they were an ancient people who had learnt through the ages that such occurrences were inevitable; nor did they completely severe ties with their kin, they would always be welcomed if they chose to return and accept the rules. Otherwise, they were not regarded as outcasts, more like distant relations.  
  
There was only one condition; if the offspring of such a union inherited the character traits of the Luna i.e. the distinctive temperament which was evident even in infancy, the child would be handed over to the tribal elders for their training according to their ancient custom. This training involved a system of mentor and disciples, the arts taught included a basic knowledge of all magical subjects taught in wizard schools with emphasis on potion making; the art developed by their ancestors. The Luna prided themselves on the perfection of this art, which they claimed was theirs by right of creation.  
  
They were also known for their physical prowess and cunning; some of them were among the best duelers in the wizarding world. You could always tell a 'moon person' by their pale skin, high cheekbones, angular faces ,lucidity of movement and silky smooth voices. They were quite an elegant bunch, though not always pretty looking in the usual sense.  
  
They also tended to be a tad arrogant, some were such a bad combination of arrogance, pride and selfishness that their power-hungry ways led them to join the dark forces. The Malfoys were a case in point. The family had long ago renounced all ties with the mother tribe along with a few ambitious others who had tired of living in perpetual oblivion(they did not generally interfere in the matters of the wizarding world) and set out to fulfill their vague ambitions of 'letting the world know just who they were" or something along those lines. It had quickly turned ugly with the arrivals of Grindewald and Voldemort; for they tended to side with the dark forces; believing it to be their path to 'glory'. They being powerful witches and wizards, this was no laughing matter and it was thus, the Luna were forced to turn against each other in the battle of good and evil.  
  
Reive, or Severus, as she was usually called by her last name by those who knew her, and who was now staring into the distance, having concluded the perusal of the piece of parchment in her hand, was an example of the offspring of a Luna(her mother) and an outsider.  
  
She had not known her parents long before she had been taken away for her formal training; neither was she missed for such offspring tended to be misfits in such families. They were usually the firstborns and the only ones among their siblings to inherit the 'moon' traits. They rarely returned to their families; having found their true calling and kin among the Luna.  
  
As was the custom, her last name had been changed so she could not be traced back to her family. Reive knew no family other than those she studied and traveled with; for the Luna were restless souls, always on the move in search of knowledge.  
  
She had lived an interesting life, she was musically inclined too, a thing encouraged by her mentor, who would be leaving them to 'fulfill her obligations to the wizarding world' as she had put it when she broke the news to them. Yes, her mentor was a 'she', an accomplished witch by anyone's standards, but who had heretofore been known to the wizarding world only as a member of a highly successful wizard musical band. She was the equivalent of a muggle 'star' in the wizarding world. Very few of the wizards knew she was a practicing luna and no one even dreamed of her being a 'mentor'. Indeed, her disciples were not only given their magical education but were also a part of the performing troupe.  
  
Now someone else would be taking over the mantle of the ex-mentor and Reive was not happy about that for she had a special relationship with her mentor, more like an elder sister or a mother figure. Yes, Reive was a particularly temperamental person who was fiercely possessive of her loved ones, in this case there was only one. The one who would be leaving shortly, probably never to be heard from again.  
  
She had spent the whole day being nastier than usual to everyone and indeed everything that crossed her path, until her mentor finally took her aside to talk to her. She had managed to get some sense into her; for Reive was well aware of the pitfalls of becoming emotionally attached to something, it was what she had been taught to avoid from the beginning, for she had a mission to accomplish, to be of service to humanity in general, in any way possible. That was the credo of the moon people. If she let her personal motives get in the way, she would never get far, she knew that. People had to move on. That was the way of life. However she was now learning that the knowing didn't make the doing any easier.  
  
The letter from Hogwarts which her mentor had put into her hand at the end of their chat had surprisingly lifted her spirits for she didn't think she could stand being part of the troupe without her mentor. It just wouldn't be the same. She needed a change, to get away from the stifling atmosphere created by the attitude of her fellow disciples, who were always worried about being better than each other and were viewing the going away of their former mentor as a chance to finally show up Reive, who they thought had always been favoured by their ex-mentor a little too much.  
  
The truth was that Reive was in fact a better dancer by far because she was not distracted by vanity, unlike the others. She had pride but not vanity; she didn't flaunt her prowess but was content in the knowledge that she was the best. That was an example of the quirky way her mind worked. It was this quiet assumption of her greatness that had made her mentor so fond of her; instead of repulsing her, it made her mentor laugh till the tears came out of her eyes.  
  
Now as she sat alone under the tree, she wondered what life would be like at Hogwarts; indeed, what life would be like on her own. Was she even ready for this? What if she succumbed to self-deception, a thing which had been kept at bay by her mentor. Did she have the strength of character to face the inevitable test? Would her ambitious and proud nature cloud her judgment ? She was going to find out soon enough.  
  
You see, she had this fear of falling victim to her weakness, as her ancestors had fallen; she had recently found out that they had been among those who had defected to the Dark side. 


	3. Severus, Madeline Reive

Chapter 3: Severus, Madeline Reive  
  
Reive walked quickly towards the Leaky Cauldron. People turned their heads to take a good look at her; indeed, she looked like something out of a fashion magazine.  
  
It wasn't as if she dressed flamboyantly, her style was more understated, yet, that did not mean it had no impact. She was wearing a plain full sleeved white shirt with rather stylishly big cuffs turned up smartly, and a larger than usual collar. A pair of black trousers and a black bag slung across her shoulders completed the ensemble.  
  
She had black hair that shone in the morning light, and was cut short so that it fell across her face in bangs. Her mentor had often tried to persuade her to grow her hair longer but she was adamant that it would interfere with her Quidditch and guitar playing.  
  
The eyebrows over her gray eyes furrowed in concentration as she read the boards on the buildings, looking for the wizard pub. Finally locating it, she entered and made her way to Diagon Alley to shop for her school supplies.  
  
She had a train to catch in three hours, the train to Hogwarts. Inspite of having spent most of her life with the Luna, she was well aware of the workings of the muggle world as the Luna were an informed lot. They liked to know everything and had a great respect for true intelligence, muggle or non-muggle. Hence, they were better able to appreciate the finer inventions of the muggle world, always excepting those of them who were too stuck up to bother with anything beyond their own nose and pooh poohed everything muggle.  
  
On her way to the station she had a sudden urge to buy a pair of green shades she had had her eye on for quite some time from a muggle shop, and having made the purchase she continued on her way.  
  
She had used the money earned through 3 years of performing with the troupe to pay for her expenses. Of course her parents would be paying her school fees. Then there was the small amount left to her by her parents. That was tucked away safely in a corner of Gringotts; she was glad she didn't need to delve into those resources for now. Rather, she planned to work in the summer vacations to supply the annual pocket money that she got from her parents. Not that she was complaining; in fact, she was quite looking forward to it. If she could, she would even relieve her parents of the burden of her school fees. Not that it was a real burden, what with her father being a millionaire and all. She just liked the idea of being independent.  
  
As soon as she got onto platform 9 and three quarters she put on her cloak and pulled the hood up. No one took much notice as she got onto the train and settled herself in an empty compartment, from where she viewed the proceedings on the platform with great interest. She had decided to keep herself isolated for now, she was more in the mood for quiet introspection rather than chatter.  
  
Upon her arrival at the Hogsmeade station, she was taken to the school in one of the horseless carriages alone. She felt the stares of the other students as she alighted from her carriage and made her way up the stone steps, acting oblivious to the penetrating stares of those she passed.  
  
She was mildly disgusted when she found out that she would be sorted into a house alongwith the first years, but quickly forgot her disgust when she entered the Great Hall and laid eyes on the enchanted ceiling.  
  
She was so absorbed in her inspection of the sky that she hardly noticed what was going on until she heard the headmaster , Dumbledore say something about an unusual addition to the student body, then heard the witch who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall call out her name in a clear nasal voice that held a hint of surprise.  
  
Before she knew where she was she found herself on the stool with sorting hat over her head. Then she heard someone whispering as if talking to himself. It took her a while to realize that it was the hat that was whispering and nearly toppled off her stool when the realization hit her.  
  
"Hmm...ambitious, definitely ambitious, arrogant too, but smart eh?"  
  
" You mean u're going to decide my fate?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Not too bright ,eh? Haven't caught on as yet?"  
  
" Watch it" she said menacingly.  
  
"All right, no need to fly off the handle." The hat seemed quite surprised at being addressed like that. "I think I'll put you in Slytherin."  
  
"Which one's that?" she asked.  
  
"What's that to you?" the hat asked, now sounding irritated.  
  
"This happens to be my life u're deciding about. I have a right to know!"  
  
And so it continued till the hat had provided satisfactory answers to her queries.  
  
"All right, Slytherin sounds ok."  
  
"Jeez, just trust me all right?!" said the exasperated hat before yelling out its decision or rather hers.  
  
"Oh, by the way thanx for .."  
  
"Just go!" the weary hat said. "Whatever" said Reive as she pulled the hat off her head.  
  
She looked around and then walked towards the table that was cheering loudly. She took a seat beside a ridiculously blonde haughty looking boy who seemed to be about her age.  
  
Till now she had chosen to remain oblivious to the attention she was getting but now it was unavoidable. She had sensed every eye in the Great hall on her as she sat on the stool, and she still felt the stares. She wondered if this was normal. Right then the blonde spoke up.  
  
"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy." He was looking at her intently as he held out his hand for her to shake and she noticed he had a nice drawl.  
  
"Hi" she replied, shaking the offered hand. When she saw he was about to ask her something she decided she would do the asking first, so she asked about the Heads of Houses.  
  
Draco pointed them out one by one, ending on Professor Snape. "He's our head of house" he said.  
  
She looked in the direction of his discreetly pointing finger. " The one with the long hair?" she asked.  
  
" Yep, that's him. He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts" he added.  
  
She was now looking at him even more closely, for she had just noticed what the rest of the Hall was murmuring about. When she saw a few of the students looking from her to him and back again, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"I look like him don't I?" she asked Draco nonchalantly.  
  
He just returned the shrewd look she was giving him and said nothing.  
  
"So. Are u going to be in my year?" she asked after a long pause during which she sampled the Hogwarts food and found it especially delectable.  
  
"Yeah" he smirked, looking towards another table.  
  
She followed his gaze and saw a red haired boy staring back at him with unmistakable animosity. "House rivals?" she ventured, looking back at Draco.  
  
" Big time" he answered and continued with his dinner. " So where are u from exactly?" his tone indicated this was important. Her worth in his eyes depended upon her answer to this question. She suddenly remembered where she had come across the name "Malfoy". She was glad in that moment that she had bothered to research her Luna ancestors.  
  
"Luna ." she said quietly. He answered her in the ancient Luna tongue, saying " I know".  
  
As she got up to leave after dinner, she caught sight of Professor Snape again. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and she would have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.  
  
That night, as she lay in bed, she thought about how all the other kids probably missed their families when they came here. But who was she to miss? And who indeed would miss her? She had not been very popular with her fellow disciples. At that moment she realized that she would miss her mentor and the singing and dancing that had been a regular part of her life up until now a lot.  
  
Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of Snape and Malfoy. "It's going to be an interesting year at school." 


	4. Potion Commotion

Chapter 4: Potion Commotion  
  
When she woke up the next morning, it took her a full minute to realize just where she was and exactly what she was doing there.  
  
She had been led to the Slytherin common room by Draco the evening before and had a spent a couple of hours in conversation with him. By the end of it, both had been exhausted and had decided to retire for the night.  
  
Her mind was still reeling from what she had learnt. Malfoy's family, Quidditch, House rivalry, Harry Potter, Weasely and Granger, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort; indeed within those 2 hours, she had been filled in on Draco's past four years at Hogwarts (at least, his version of events transpiring in those years).  
  
She had decided she liked Draco, appreciated his twisted sense of humour. However she had not failed to notice the weird looks that the other slytherins kept passing at them as they conversed esp. two thuggish looking individuals who looked at her with remarkable resentment. She had meant to ask Draco about them when the clock chimed midnight and they retired to their dorms. Now as she dressed, she thought of it again.  
  
As they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco told her about Crabbe and Goyle. She realized he was deliberately ignoring them. Then she understood in a flash why the slytherins were acting the way they were. It wasn't her, it was Draco. He had somehow changed.  
  
She cast a sidelong glance at him as they settled down at the table. He had just wished Crabbe and Goyle a good morning with a very distant air. She wondered why he was taking interest in her then mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Wake up Severus!" she chided herself.  
  
It was obvious from his use of the Luna language that he had turned his attention to the Luna arts, presumably over the summer; judging by the reactions of his house mates, the change in him was quite recent.  
  
She looked up from her porridge to look at the rest of the Hall when her eye fell upon the Teachers table and Professor Snape, who was engaged in conversation with Prof. McGonangall. She suddenly smiled when she realized she shared name with him. She would have to ditch the use of that name at hogwarts and stick to Reive.  
  
She wondered what name he would address her with. The thought of being addressed as Ms. Severus by a Severus was quite amusing. And it was also another connection between the two of them besides their facial features.  
  
This was potentially dangerous; she could imagine all sorts of rumours flying around about them; in fact as she looked around the Hall they did seem to be flying around at a rather alarming rate. Everywhere she looked, people were not-so-discreetly pointing at her and muttering behind hands or porridge filled spoons. Instead of annoying her, she found all the attention very amusing.  
  
"Enjoying the limelight?" Draco asked as they left the Great Hall together.  
  
"Very" she replied directly.  
  
They both had identical smirks on their faces. " You have a very nice smirk." she told him.  
  
Both laughed unaware of the gazes following them.  
  
.......... The first week passed pleasantly, the reason probably being the fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years had not yet had a class together.  
  
Their first class together would have been Defence Against the Dark Arts but since the teacher had not yet arrived as they had been informed by Dumbledore at the Welcoming Feast (she had presumably been unconscious, she thought to herself, remembering her fascination with the bewitched ceiling that evening.) the class had been taken by Madam Hooch who had thought some flying lessons were in order, while the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with Mcgonangall.  
  
She had made friends with some Ravenclaws in her other classes from whom she found out about Snape's favoritism. Since then, she had been especially looking forward to the Potions class and the infamously temperamental Potions Master.  
  
As the days passed she got to know Draco better and he finally revealed his interest in the Luna arts to her. She had offered to help him with what she knew, since she had had a formal training and he hadn't been allowed to.  
  
In fact he had found about about his ancestral connection to the Luna quite by accident while he had been trying to find a book in his father's library that would help with his homework. His father had been livid when Draco asked him about it and had forbidden him to mention the name again.  
  
Obviously his parents had no inkling that their son was pursuing studies in the Luna arts. He had made considerable progress on his own; he had found a book on the Luna language in a bookshop and unbeknownst to his father, or anyone else for that matter, had begun to teach himself. He found that the language had come easily to him, but had been unable to find any books on the Luna arts.  
  
They decided to search for them in the Hogwarts library and sure enough, they found some books relating to the Luna arts buried in the piles of dusty volumes. Since then, they had taken to spending a lot of time in the library together.  
  
She could tell the Slytherins were quite surprised, their feelings almost bordering on shocked. However they weren't the only ones.  
  
Once she overheard the red haired boy who had been glaring at Draco at the Welcoming feast; whom she now knew to be Ron Weasely in the library. He was with Potter and Granger.  
  
" What's up with Malfoy, you think?"  
  
" Why what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I dunno, he's acting kinda strange, just sits there and smirks the stupid, insufferable git! You realize he hasn't said a word to us ever since term started?"  
  
"What's the matter Ron, missing him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ron's right he has been acting kinda strange lately." That was Harry.  
  
"Just wait till Potions, he'll be back to normal." said Hermione knowingly.  
  
As she walked out of the library, Reive wondered what exactly Hermione had meant by 'normal'. She didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
........... Thursday afternoon found the Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years in the dungeons waiting for the Potions master who was unusually late. He finally barged into the classroom banging the door shut and strode up to the front. As he turned around to face them the class suddenly became very quiet.  
  
He then abruptly launched into his brief lecture about the Sleeping potion they would be making. As he turned around to write up the ingredients on the blackboard, Draco leaned towards her and said,  
  
"So what do u think of our Head of house?" waggling his eyebrows.  
  
She pretended to stare mesmerized at Snape's back while answering him with a "Hmmm." then quickly stifled a laugh when he pretended to swoon.  
  
"Don't be silly" she told him before wiping the smile off her face and getting down to work.  
  
Snape had turned back to face the class. She worked quickly and systematically, as she had been taught to, and was so engrossed in her work that she was startled when someone cleared his throat right behind her and she nearly poured the phial of dragon's blood into her cauldron. That would have meant instant disaster.  
  
She looked up to find the source of disturbance and found herself looking straight into Snape's piercing eyes.  
  
"Ouch" she thought to herself as she eased the indignant expression on her face.  
  
"I see you have been taught well" he said to her.  
  
She was so surprised at this that she could do nothing but gape at him. She stopped when she saw half the class behind him frozen in the same attitude.  
  
"But you need to work on your cutting technique. It's the only flaw I have observed for now."  
  
He said the last part in the Luna tongue and softly so no one but herself and Draco who was working on the same table, heard. The surprised expression on her face turned to one of respect and admiration.  
  
" You may come and see me if u have any questions." This last part was addressed to both her and Draco. Then he swept off to inspect someone else's work.  
  
" You know, I don't think we found those books in the library by accident", she said with a meaningful glance in Snape's direction. Draco nodded his agreement.  
  
About forty five minutes later, the two of them were sitting on their seats with bored looks on their faces . They had completed their potions; much to the satisfaction of the Potions Master, who actually asked the whole class to pay attention to the texture of their potions. Reive saw Hermione scowl at this. She could understand and even sympathize with her predicament, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Snape's exasperated voice broke through her reverie. "How many times, Longbottom?" She heard Draco snicker along with the rest of the Slytherins. " Have four years in my class taught you nothing? Now I suggest u fix this potion by the end of class. It shall be tested.on you" he added nastily and then turned towards his table.  
  
Reive watched Longbottom try his darndest to fix his potion. A sudden idea occurred to her and she turned to confer with Draco, whom she found busily engrossed in pelting miniscule beetle eyes at Weasely's head. His red hair had become full of the them and he was trying to get them out unsuccessfully while at the same time trying to avoid attracting Snape's attention.  
  
" Draco!" she hissed at him.  
  
" What?" he said irritably as he aimed yet another beetle eye. She realized this was what Granger had meant by 'normal'. She also noticed the other slytherins pointing at Ron and sniggering.  
  
" Draco, I have an idea."  
  
No response.  
  
" One that's guaranteed to bring misery to a Gryffindor." She said.  
  
This time he heard and swiftly turned towards her with an inquiring air. "I'm all ears but this better be good. I was enjoying myself" he said pointing in Weasely's direction who was now glaring furiously at him, alongwith Potter.  
  
"See Longbottom? I just saw him add a few dragon blood drops too many."  
  
"So? That happens in every potions class!"  
  
"Would u let me finish? Thankyou. Because of his mistake he's created a powerful emetic. Now we don't want him ruining Snape's robes by puking all over him do we?"  
  
When Draco looked ready to burst with laughter she said sternly, "Exactly the kind of reaction we'll get from the Gryffindors. Sure Neville will get detention but they'll all think it mighty funny."  
  
Draco sobered up somewhat at the thought. "Nope. Can't put Snape's dignity at risk"  
  
"Exactly. Now, if we could somehow add a couple of fish eyes and a handful of beetle eyes with a crow's foot in his potion..."  
  
"Done" he said as with a handful of beetle eyes originally intended to target Weasely's head he aimed at Neville's cauldron. They were followed in quick succession by two pucker fish eyes and a crow's foot thrown by Reive and Draco respectively.  
  
The Slytherins watched the proceedings with interest; the Gryffindors with apprehension. Snape was busy berating another student for his, atleast in Snape's eyes, astonishing stupidity.  
  
Five minutes before the bell, Snape told them to pack away their things then advanced menacingly towards Neville's cauldron.  
  
"Now" he said in a dangerously silky voice. "Let's see what exactly Longbottom has brewed".  
  
Behind Snape, Reive could see Hermione waving madly, trying to tell Neville not to do it. But Neville was too scared out of his wits to say anything. Under the stern glare of the Potions master, he took a sip of the potion from his stirring spoon. Everyone was watching with bated breath.  
  
Nothing happened immediately, however ten seconds later Neville did the most extraordinary thing; he suddenly jumped onto his desk and started singing a famous song by a wizarding band, imitating their dance steps and performing fantastic back flips all over the dungeon.  
  
The Slytherins roared with laughter, a few of the Gryffindors couldn't help smiling at the absurdity of it all; while Snape looked most distinctly displeased. After ten minutes of chasing him all over the dungeon, a few of the Slytherins who weren't paralyzed with laughter, finally managed to beat him down, (indeed, Neville did not seem to want to stop at all!) and brought him to Professor Snape, who administered the antidote, took 20 points off Gryffindor and gave him detention, promising it would be one of his vilest yet.  
  
As the students filed out of the Dungeons, Draco turned towards her and said, "Marvelous, simply marvelous that was." 


	5. Blizzard At Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Another Arrival at Hog warts  
  
The prank was talked about for quite a while afterwards. Poor Neville was having a hard time living it down. The Slytherins took every opportunity to remind him of that incident.  
  
Indeed Reive and Malfoy had the time of their life doing 'Neville as a star' impersonations all over the dungeons during the next few potions classes and in the hallways whenever they saw him. They would swing dance crazily (in imitation of Neville as he had danced when he had suddenly grabbed hold of Lavender Brown) while the Slytherins shook with suppressed mirth.  
  
She knew Prof. Snape ignored them deliberately and he even looked as though he was about to smile when once he nearly caught them at it. Ever since the incident, she had been accepted by the Slytherin crowd and quickly became a favourite.  
  
The story about the prank had ofcourse spread throughout the school and even her Ravenclaw friends found it funny. However, none of the Gryffindors were impressed, atleast they didn't show it, except for Fred and George.  
  
"What was that potion?" they asked her once in the hallway, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the Gryffindors standing around.  
  
She had been surprised by their daring, but knowing they were the unofficial pranksters of the school, she happily told them where to find the recipe.  
  
" It's a potion that forces a person to dance. You'll find lots of other quirky ones in that book."  
  
Thus, she entered their good books. She just hoped Prof. Snape would be able to cope with the sudden increase in their genius with regards to potions. However he was smarter than that and took to punishing severely, all who even dared to sneeze in his class let alone throw anything (except ofcourse his darling Slytherins).  
  
Fred and George knew better than to mess with him (a lesson no doubt learnt through more than sufficient experience of his wrath). Still, there were many incidents of people acting strangely after drinking their pumpkin juice; all of whom were treated by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I can't believe Fred and George did that!" said Ron, the shock evident on his face. "They're actually friendly with a Slytherin."  
  
"And one who hangs around with Malfoy to boot" added Harry.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to disown my brothers" Ron said morosely.  
  
" You know she actually did Neville a favour." said Hermione matter-of- factly.  
  
"What?" "You too?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose u knew, but if she hadn't altered his potion, he would've ended up throwing up all over Snape's robes. Imagine how much trouble That would have gotten him into."  
  
"So y didn't you do something to help him?" asked Ron.  
  
"I couldn't. I was too far away. You know Snape does that deliberately." She replied angrily.  
  
" Alright! Stop it you two. I want to know if either of you has any idea when the new DADA teacher's going to show up?" said Harry.  
  
"D'you reckon it's gonna be Lupin?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
" I don't think so. He was quite adamant about not staying on last time." said Hermione. It was a Monday morning nearing the beginning of October. " And anyway, Dumbledore said 'she' not 'he'." she added as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They had just seated themselves at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. The new DADA teacher will be arriving at Hogwarts this afternoon. I wish to warn you not to be surprised if you witness something 'unusual' today. That is all."  
  
With that rather cryptic announcement he sat down and the Great Hall suddenly erupted into a noisy chatter as they flung questions and speculations at each other across the tables. "What does he mean by unusual?" said Ron half-exsasperated. His sentiments were echoed by Fred and George and indeed, almost the entire Hall.  
  
" How will she be arriving ?" Harry and Seamus wanted to know.  
  
"Who is she?" was Hermione's rejoinder.  
  
........ Later that afternoon, almost the entire school was to be found outdoors. Most of them had taken their lunch out with them; some were so intrigued by all the excitement, they quite forgot about lunch. Our well-known trio belonged to this bunch.  
  
Finally they saw Dumbledore come out of the Hogwarts front doors accompanied by Mcgonagall and a disgruntled looking Snape. He rather looked as if he was doing this against his better judgement. He had undoubtedly been talked into it by Dumbledore, thought Harry.  
  
Most of the other teachers were already outside and smiled at Dumbledore when he came out.  
  
"About time you think, Albus?" asked tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes, quite," he answered, then, "Ah! Here she comes now."  
  
Everyone looked towards the main gates expectantly. Harry could hear what sounded like the engine of a car in the distance, but it was coming from somewhere up in the sky.  
  
Suddenly, the clouds in the sky parted and the students gasped as a shiny green Mercedes sports car rolled into view. It was coming in to land on the gravel pathway. The wheels screeched slightly as they hit the ground, and then continued smoothly to where Dumbledore and the other professors stood.  
  
The car rolled to a stop, the engine was still purring as the door opened on the driver's side. Snatches of a song could be heard emanating from the car, "Like the deserts miss the rain."  
  
"That's a muggle song" Hermione whispered.  
  
The driver of the car stepped out and turned to greet the assembled Professors and curious students, who had crept closer to take a good look both at the car and the stranger within, with a huge grin on her strikingly beautiful, well-known face.  
  
"Well, what do u think? Special permission from the Ministry." She said gleefully indicating the car.  
  
" It's the singing sorceress, Myra Blizzard!" one of the students cried out.  
  
Reive suddenly looked up from her scrutiny of the magnificently posh car at those words and found herself staring at none other than her very own mentor. Malfoy was looking at her with raised eye-brows. He knew about her mentor.  
  
She watched dumbfounded, alongwith the rest of the student body, as the newcomer closed the car door and advanced towards Professor Dumbledore, hand outstretched.  
  
She was dressed stylishly, though conservatively for a celebrity of her stature. She wasn't dressed in the usual robes but in black boot cut pants (obviously muggle) and a long well fitting green top with a boat neck and bell shaped long sleeves. The sleeves were really the only thing that looked remotely like wizard garb. The heels of her black strap shoes sounded smartly on the stone paving in sync with her graceful strides. She was wearing a belly chain; a delicate silver one that looked like an exquisite snake coiled around her hips. Her long hair was a strange black colour that looked more like a shimmery gray.  
  
She looked quite young but once you came face to face with her you realized she was no innocent babe. Her deep blue eyes spoke eloquently enough.  
  
She shook hands with all the professors before being led into the castle by Dumbledore. As soon as she disappeared from view the students broke into excited chatter.  
  
"Can u believe it? A celebrity singer is our DADA teacher!" Ron screeched excitedly alongwith Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
  
Harry, who didn't know much about her (in fact he had never heard of her before) didn't share their bubbly enthusiasm, nevertheless, he was excited at the prospect of being taught by her, for he had no doubt of her claim to fame; she was striking enough to be famous without being able to sing in his opinion; but Hermione was more cautious in her enthusiasm and began to express her doubts of her credentials for the post. She was quickly shushed by Ron, Parvati and Lavender who evidently also belonged to the fanclub.  
  
They all trooped back into the castle heading to the Great Hall for lunch, having suddenly become aware of their hunger. All the teachers were absent from the Hall, evidently they were having a private lunch in the staffroom in honour of the newcomer. They were informed that she would be formally introduced to the school at dinner in the Great hall, by the house prefects who had taken charge.  
  
The air of general curiosity prevalent in the school during the morning had changed to one of excitement that lasted all through their afternoon classes. Most students, esp. Reive found it hard to concentrate in class; now that she knew that her mentor was somewhere in the premises, she couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
Suddenly, Hogwarts seemed to be ringing with melody. Everywhere, students were singing songs on their way to classes; songs sung by Myra Blizzard ofcourse. Hermione found their behaviour ridiculous, alongwith the irritated professors who had tired of telling students to stop the humming in class.  
  
Finally, dinnertime arrived and the students filed into the Great Hall. The new Professor was seated next to Professor Snape. Snape himself was next to Dumbledore who was flanked on his other side by McGonagall. Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable and was looking longingly at the entrance to the Great Hall, as if he longed to get out of the place.  
  
Ron sniggered when Harry pointed this out. McGonagall, on the other hand, was looking mysteriously, suspisciously, happy; well, as happy as she could possibly look like anyway.  
  
The new professor was deep in conversation with Professor Sinistra while Snape kept giving them sidelong glances and toyed irritably with his food. When everyone had finished and the plates on all the tables had been cleared, McGonagall called for everyone's attention. 


	6. Reminisces I

Chapter 6: Reminisces I  
  
She felt almost nervous as she stood looking around the apartment that she would soon be vacating for a while, checking that she had taken everything she would need.  
  
"What I really need right now is for this nervousness to vanish"' she thought to herself. It was very unsettling because she was seldom ever nervous. Ofcourse it had everything to do with her career. As a singer. And a mighty popular one at that. She was what a muggle would call a 'pop star'.  
  
Why was she nervous? It wasn't like she never left her home for long periods; quite the opposite, in fact. But then, it wasn't everyday u got to visit u're old school, meet old friends; let alone work at said school. But that was exactly what Myra was preparing for. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time (she had been doing that ever since she first got ready four hours ago) and wished her reflection good luck before turning off the lights, stepping out of the door and locking it; with the key and her wand.  
  
.......... As she drove on the wide empty road in the early morning, she thought about what exactly she was going to be faced with. She had deliberately chosen to drive all the way to Hogwarts (though only some of the driving was actually on the road, she intended to fly over, make a grand entry. It was what people expected of her. The unexpected!) so she could have a chance to collect her thoughts. It wasn't the students or the teaching that she worried about, she was quite used to it what with being a Luna mentor and everything. She was just trying to prepare herself mentally to....face her past.  
  
"Yes", she told herself, "you are going to be confronted with it." She knew she would be meeting lots of old friends.it had been so long ago, it almost felt like memories of another life, as she thought of the past.  
  
She had been a spy. When Voldemort was in power and was terrorizing both worlds, muggle and wizard. For the good side. Or atleast, that was what she had assumed. Till she ran into Severus. It was only then that the horrible realization sank in. That she could trust virtually nobody.  
  
She had caught Severus brewing potions which were obviously specimens of Dark Magic. It had been her job to monitor all known potion makers. Oh, how naïve she had been. Only 19 or 20 and so cocksure. Hanging around people who were most probably death-eaters and highly dangerous, pretending to be interested in the Dark arts, so she could catch the Death-eater recruiters.  
  
She had nearly forced Severus to blow his cover. It was only when she overheard her director assuring him that he would be let off that she realized just how deep within the ministry Voldemort's spies were hidden. She remembered barging into the office right then with the intent of confronting her director when she saw he had already been bound.. by Severus, the Death- Eater.  
  
"What? How?!" she remembered how her confusion had deepened when he bound her up too, and then contacted Dumbledore via the floo network. For a crazy moment she had thought that Albus Dumbledore was in cahoots with Voldemort too..then as she listened to their conversation, she had slowly started to understand. She had actually been used by Voldemort's spy to round up potential death-eaters who were skilled in potion making. She had felt sick to her guts when she thought of the many people she had unknowingly helped recruit for Voldemort's service. She realized she was lucky that things had gone as they had, or she could have easily been accused of being a death- eater herself.  
  
Ever since that fateful turn of events, she had been formally, but secretly, trained as an auror to continue her work; this time well- informed, by the best. She smiled as she thought of Alastor Moody. He had evidently been impressed with the way, rookie as she was, she had handled Severus Snape during his 'arrest' and afterwards. She had actually slapped him (she still couldn't believe it) when, after having untied her and suitably ridiculed her foolish actions, he refused to tell her just exactly what was going on, treating her like your common dunderhead; not only that, he went so far as to cast doubt on her loyalty to the 'Good' side. The thought still infuriated her. Moody had seen it all with his own eyes, for he had arrived to take care of the spy by then. She remembered the half- shocked, half-awed expression on his face and it made her laugh now to think of it.  
  
She wondered just how many of the old gang she would meet. Then another thought flashed across her mind. It wouldn't exactly be very nice to find most of them at Hogwarts. It would mean that something sinister was afoot. After all, if the good guys were assembling it would be obvious that some evil had arisen. She shook her head as if to clear her mind of those thoughts. Yet the uneasiness was unabated. Her gut instincts had usually been accurate during her spying auror days; she sincerely hoped it wouldn't be so this time.  
  
Not that she wouldn't be upto the challenge. A wicked smile flashed briefly on her face. ..........  
  
26 years. Or was it 27? That was how long ago she had first laid eyes on Hogwarts-School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, as she watched the shape of the castle appear through the clouds, she couldn't help remembering her first day at Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Slytherin and she was fiercely loyal to her house. It was in honour of this loyalty that she was wearing green and silver.  
  
She enjoyed immensely the attention she received, both from the students as well as the staff, upon her arrival. As she stepped out of the car and waved at Dumbledore, she allowed herself for the first time to smile fully and acknowledge to herself, the fact that she was glad to be back at school.  
  
As she shook hands with the staff members present (nearly all of them were there it seemed) she was so lost in taking in the castle and its grounds and enjoying the sensation of memories flooding back that she didn't notice whose hand she was shaking till she thought she heard Dumbledore say something that sounded suspiciously like Severus Snape. She forced her eyes to focus on the person in front of her and nearly gasped in amazement when she found herself face to face with none other than the man himself. He was staring down at her (she was after all shorter than him) with something like a smug expression on his face. She didn't like being caught off-guard like this and he knew it.  
  
Oh, did he know it!  
  
Before she could respond with a look of her own, she was shaking hands with another professor. Minerva. Her momentary irritation vanished as soon as she saw her welcoming face.  
  
At lunch with her fellow professors in the staffroom, she was filled in on last year's rather significant occurrences. Her fears had been confirmed. Voldemort had indeed risen again. She listened intently as Dumbledore elaborated a certain point about the Dark mark to them. Someone had asked about the Dark Lord's summoning methods. Gradually the professors left for their classes, till only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus and she herself were left.  
  
"And now, my dear we come to the point," Dumbledore said, turning to face her.  
  
"The point?" A pause, then, "Moody" she said simply. The door closed behind her(it had been opened by someone) and she heard strange footsteps, a dull clunk on every other step. Then,  
  
" I always said this one had the makings of a Seer. Apart from a lot of other things." He said gruffly. As she turned to face him, he asked, " How did u know it was me?"  
  
"First, the 'point' is one of you're most frequently used phrases, apart from "constant vigilance"; second, the look on Severus's face."  
  
Moody smiled wryly at that. " Ah, yes. Your observation was always remarkable. So, how are you doing Severus, old boy?!"  
  
Severus looked as if he had just swallowed bitter medicine. "You. Again." he said sourly, looking very much like a pouting child; except maybe not half as cute.  
  
"No. You're forgetting it wasn't me the first time."  
  
"Good to see you being so /civil/ Alastor" Dumbledore jumped into the conversation before it turned ugly.  
  
" Which is more than you can say for him" Moody said, pointing in Snape's direction. Evidently Dumbledore's intervention hadn't helped matters at all. "Think you got everybody fooled do you? Not me. I'm telling you now, I'm watching your every move and if you put one toe out of line...."  
  
"Now, now, Alastor, you know Severus turned spy for us."  
  
"Only to save his skin. I don't believe he has a conscience so don't give me that story. Old habits die hard is all I have to say"  
  
" Well we can see that can't we. You've obviously not lost your mistrust of him." Myra said brightly. " And since you believe he has no conscience you can't really blame him can you?"  
  
At this, Moody fell silent, while Dumbledore looked at her gratefully. Snape just glowered. As usual. This was beginning to feel like old times already.  
  
........ Author's notes: Alright then I have received one review to date which I'm very grateful for. Thanku mary. I've tried to correct the problem but its really upto my silly pc I do make paragraphs but somehow it doesn't come out the way I typed it. I type in Word in case u were curious. Thanx for the encouragement. And if anyone happens to be reading this pleeeeeeeeease let me know. Just drop me a line. U won't believe it but its great encouragement. And anyway I desperately need a few ideas .Any suggestions? 


	7. Reminisces II

Chapter 7: Reminisces II  
  
"If u will kindly excuse me I have a class to teach." said McGonagall as she picked up her books and made to leave. " It really is a pleasure to have you here" she said, turning to Myra who smiled back.  
  
In the background, Severus snorted softly. "Depends on how you define 'pleasure'" he thought to himself.  
  
As the door closed behind Minerva, Dumbledore cleared his throat. " If the three of you would kindly accompany me to my office.." He said indicating Severus, Myra and Moody. " I'd like you to meet a few people."  
  
Severus decided he didn't like the sound of this proposal at all, but nevertheless resignedly murmured in assent. Correction, grunted would be more appropriate.  
  
" What's the matter? Lost your infamous vocabulary eh?" Moody sneered at Severus who sneered right back as they exited the staffroom.  
  
" Well, his facial expressions are still what they used to be." Myra said slyly.  
  
Dumbledore quickly grabbed hold of Moody's arm and the pair walked a short way ahead of Myra and Severus, talking quietly.  
  
" So, you haven't changed much have you? How's Hogwarts suiting you?" she said to him trying to make conversation as she fell in step with him. Pleasant for once.  
  
" Fine" he said shortly. She shrugged her shoulders, miffed at the fact that he was deliberately trying to ignore her. However she didn't fail to notice the frightened looks that appeared on the faces of the students they passed by. No doubt Severus was glaring at them for some reason known only to him. He had a knack for finding something offensive in nearly everything as she had learned a long time ago. Pleasing Severus Snape was nothing short of impossible.  
  
They followed Dumbledore in an uneasy silence. -----------------------------------  
  
She sat in Dumbledore's office next to a very severely unhappy Severus. Not surprising considering that seated across the room were three of his most despised people. She was sure that the list ran on for quite a bit.  
  
She still couldn't believe it . Sirius was back. The whole tale had been recited to her by Lupin , who was also present, an hour ago, including Severus's part, elaborated by Black himself. Obviously he hadn't forgiven Severus. She now listened as they discussed possible tactics to counter the Dark Lord's maneouvres.  
  
"You've resumed your previous duties?" she asked Severus quietly. He nodded in reply, his mouth a thin line. In her opinion he was showing remarkable self-restraint. Seeing the mood he was in and not wanting to upset him lest he have one of his almost infantile outbursts, she decided not to press him further.  
  
She had been quite used to his tirades. He had yelled at her a number of times during the few years they had known each other and she had yelled right back. She was certainly not one to be intimidated easily. She had come to know him quite well inspite of his fierce protection of his privacy that bordered on paranoia in her opinion. It was because of the long hours they had been forced to spend in each others company.  
  
She had been his contact to the Ministry. He would visit her place regularly with information about Death-eater raids. He usually stayed for dinner; sometimes even spent the nights at her place. He had never been suspected of treachery by the Dark lord, as she was then a rising celebrity, a pretty young thing who was famous for her unusual tastes. She had never even been remotely connected with Dumbledore or anyone from the Ministry as far as the wizarding world was concerned so they did not raise any suspicions. His fellow death-eaters probably thought that they were 'romantically involved'. She involuntarily snorted at the idea. The actual situation was far from it.  
  
It wasn't as though they weren't usually on speaking terms, but it had been difficult in the beginning for both to adjust what with their volatile tempers and all. They had learnt to trust each other gradually, they had had no other choice. She realized soon enough that his frequent tantrums were an outlet to his pent up frustrations. Being a spy wasn't easy on the nerves. But she only realized the true extent of the danger he had placed himself in when he had shown up at her place one night badly bruised and battered. ------------------------------------------  
  
It was one in the morning. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes groggily. She had returned from a particularly strenuous dance rehearsal only a couple of hours ago and had crashed into bed without bothering about dinner. She had just managed to change into her night shirt before she 'blacked out'.  
  
Now she had suddenly been awakened by the sounds of someone pounding at her door. At first she didn't realize what the sound was; then, quick as a flash she jumped out of bed, wand in hand and proceeded downstairs, hoping it wouldn't be some crazed fan. Not that she wasn't capable of protecting herself.  
  
Cautiously, she looked out through the peep-hole and nearly fell down backwards with a startled exclamation. It was Severus. "What's he doing here at this time? He usually shows up around eleven at the latest. And why is he making such a racket. He'll wake the neighbours up!" she thought as she frantically strived to undo the bolts.  
  
Finally she pulled the door open and Severus staggered in. The thought that he might be drunk crossed her mind. "Dear Lord!" she whispered quietly and turned on the lights.  
  
Immediately Severus covered his face with his arm saying, "Turn it off u stupid girl!"  
  
She quickly did as she was told and they stood facing each other in the semi darkness for a minute in awkward, in her case shocked, silence. She had seen enough to know he was much worse than drunk. Severus was usually immaculately dressed but today his robes were soiled with mud; and possibly blood. His face was blooming with fresh scars and he was drawing breath raggedly. It was only when he swayed and stumbled cursing, as he tried to make his way to the couch that she rushed to his aid, her mind reeling.  
  
"Who did it? Aurors?" she asked breathlessly as she helped him to the couch. She herself sat down in front of him on the floor, staring up into the little she could see of his bruised face.  
  
"No. Those fools couldn't get me if I hopped one legged" She knew it was true. He was especially devilish when it came to sneaking out of dangerous situations. "but then..?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.  
  
"You think the Dark Lord is soft when it comes to his own followers? I failed to bring him what he wanted so.." He coughed and fell silent.  
  
She noticed his hands twitching, his normally erect frame bent almost double as he sat. Then it dawned on her. He had just been subjected to the Cruciatus curse. She sat in dumbfounded silence digesting this piece of information. If the Dark Lord didn't even spare his own followers..what would he be like to his opponents? She shuddered at the thought. And to think, he was forced to obey such a relentlessly cruel master she thought as her eyes focused again on the figure in front of her. How did his pride stand it?  
  
She was jerked out of her reverie by the sound of his voice. "I've never found you staring at me like that before. I'm sure my looks have not improved that much," he was saying. She immediately lowered her gaze. " And I know you're not overly fond of me but would you kindly help me clean up?"  
  
She quickly got up to get a cloth to wipe the blood off his face. Once she gave him everything he needed he tried to wave her off and heal his wounds by himself. She stood back to watch with her arms folded till he finally gave up and slumped into the couch with his head in his hands. He suddenly looked up at her and said, "Alright you win. Now get on with it."  
  
"I don't think bossing me around at present is a great idea" she said as she walked over to sit by him on the couch and poked one of his scars with her wand. It healed instantly but not before he grimaced at the sharp pain.  
  
When she was done she smiled at him as she said, "Feel better now?" She was rewarded with a scowl. "Well atleast you're back to your usual pleasant self." He glared at her. "Sev do u ever lighten up?" she asked now exasperated. " Honestly you drive me up the wall with your attitude...." "Sev?" he said incredulously. She ignored him and continued. "...you're a threat to my sanity" she finished.  
  
"Sanity? Yours? I don't think anybody who dares to give me a nickname is sane." He said eyebrows raised .  
  
"Watch that tongue of yours or you won't get any dinner" she told him, marching off to the kitchen. She had suddenly realized she was ravishingly hungry. "Sev" she added cheekily and laughed.  
  
............  
  
Since that incident she had always used the nick to torment him and drive him up the wall. She insisted that if she used the nick people would believe they really were 'involved'. He didn't believe the excuse for a second.  
  
They didn't talk about their 'situation' (Severus was still adamant in his views that she was a silly girl who didn't know what she had gotten herself into so didn't think it worth his while to divulge information to her; an attitude which she found extremely annoying) Till the day he found out that she secretly took part in Auror counter attacks. Ofcourse even among the aurors, only a select few knew her true identity.  
  
The day he found out, he outlined for her in detail and with startling clarity exactly what sort of danger they were in. That day had been a turning point in their working relationship. It was the day he finally accepted that she had a brain and possessed a certain amount of intellect. From then on their pointless arguments turned into productive debates; though Severus relished every opportunity to shoot her down.  
  
She had to admit though that the two years spent in his company were fruitful. She learned a great deal from him; eventually she learnt that he too was a Luna. The evenings spent discussing all things potions were the only relief the both of them found from the stressful reality of their precarious situation. Ever since the incident both lived in fear of discovery of their treachery.  
  
She was startled by the sound of Severus's voice very close to her ears. "Reminiscing?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
She just smiled a small mysterious smile and didn't turn to look at him. It was guaranteed to get him more than a little ruffled. He hated it when somebody didn't give their full attention when he chose to speak, which unfortunately were not always very pleasant occasions.  
  
"You're getting good at it u know. Pretending like you don't give a hoot."  
  
She could just picture the amused look on his face; the quirked eyebrow, the slight smile the fingers on his chin. " You weren't exactly receptive the last time I tried to start a conversation." she said keeping her gaze fixed straight ahead.  
  
" Alright then, no I don't think I've changed much and Hogwarts would be a lot better with the elimination of a few people." He said glaring at Black and Moody who were still busy talking to each other.  
  
This time she turned to look at him. " I've decided. Severus, I am glad to see u again; though I'd be lot happier if it were under different circumstances."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Different circumstances? Whatever do u mean by that Ms. Blizzard?" he asked raising an eyebrow yet again.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what he was insinuating. She lightly slapped his arm and said " You know exactly what I mean. Don't sidetrack."  
  
He just laughed. It was one of his favourite pastimes. Embarrassing her. Twisting the meanings of words. Esp. her words.  
  
" Jerk" she muttered. He chuckled. "Nice to see u too" he offered.  
  
"I'm sure you are you sadist. You just see me as another poor soul to torture. Another opportunity to exercise that sharp wit of yours."  
  
" Why thank you for the flattering comments."  
  
"You're welcome. As always." 


	8. Reunion of sorts

Ch.8 : Reunion of Sorts  
  
The Hall quietened down at the sound of tinkling glass, a sound that signified Prof. McGonagall had an announcement to make.  
  
"U're new Defence Agianst the Dark Arts teacher will address u now. I'm sure u'd all like to hear from her"  
  
There was a general murmur of assent around the room. Indeed, most of the students had not been able to take their gazes of the new teacher; evidently they still found it hard to believe that the star really was in their midst.  
  
Mildly apprehensive about what she should say, Prof. Blizzard nevertheless put on a brave, almost nonchalant appearance and rose from her seat, clearing her throat. She spoke clearly, and slowly as if making sure that everyone understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"I'm sure most of u have heard of me..quiet a lot in fact. However, I'd like to make a request. I will be most delighted to sign any autographs today in my office after dinner, but please don't bother me for them again ..till Christmas atleast, or you will regret it. I look forward to our interaction in class as I'm sure most of you do. Best be prepared."  
  
With the last couple of lines her face changed considerably. She started off with a friendly half-smile, but ended on an ominous note, her eyes and the contours of her face, speaking the unspoken; she would not stand any hankypanky. She meant business.  
  
"Wonder what she's like in class" said a visibly shaken Ron, "I did'nt much like the look on her face."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine" said Hermione. The new Professor's change had affected her quite differently; she had not only read the threat, bur also the evidence of competence underlying her words. She certainly seemed like she knew what she was talking about.  
  
..............  
  
She ran into Reive on the way out of the Hall after dinner. She was with a very blonde boy about her age. It appeared they had been waiting for her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" cried out an excited Reive as she enveloped her ex-mentor in a warm hug. The blondie stood looking on a few paces off, smirk firmly in place. However his eyes told an entirely different story. The blondie in question was in fact thinking of his own mother. She would probably be shocked out of her wits if he ever greeted her like that!  
  
Myra returned the hug but did not stop looking at the .well.blond boy? Reive was quick to catch the questioning look and said, "This is Draco Malfoy, my housemate. I'm in Slytherin!"  
  
At this Myra couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. " I thought your face looked familiar," she said, addressing Draco. " I knew your father while I was a t Hogwarts."  
  
"You were in Slytherin too?" asked an incredulous Reive. Then, "Wait a minute, you even attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? I thought...."  
  
" That I had been taught by the Luna. Well I had , till I turned eleven, then I received my letter of admission."  
  
" And ended up here to shake the very foundations of the school!" cut in a familiar voice.  
  
" It wasn't that bad Severus!" Myra returned. Both kids looked at Prof. Snape with surprised and slightly confused expressions on their faces. He had come up behind Myra.or Prof. Blizzard as she was now, unnoticed. That is until now.  
  
" So you named this one after me" he said looking directly at Reive. Reive turned her surprised gaze to Prof. Blizzard and blinked, then looked back at Prof. Snape.  
  
"Yup, that's the one. Looks like you and sometimes...well, ok most of the time even acts like you!!" replied Myra. "Yes darling, I think now you understand why you made me laugh so much. It was like watching a miniscule version of Severus here in action." she said in reply to the look on Reive's face and smiled slowly as she recalled many of her(Reive's that is) childhood tantrums and the faces she used to pull.  
  
This remark caused Severus to smile slightly but he managed to hide it in a half-smirk as he said, "Well, I'm glad to say she hasn't disappointed me. Seems like you've taught her well!"  
  
" I couldn't risk disappointing you now could I?" Myra returned, enjoying the battle of words that was just beginning. However it was cut short by Reive who had by now regained the use of her voice.  
  
"Seems there's a lot that you've been hiding" she said in a slightly accusatory tone.  
  
'You don't know the half of it. And I hope it stays that way,' Myra thought fervently but somehow knew her hope was futile.  
  
" I'm sorry dear. I didn't really have a choice. If I'd told you...why don't you come upto my rooms, and we can talk", she said, abruptly closing the conversation which she had just realised was a tad too public. All the students hanging around seemed to be trying to catch snatches of their conversation. With that however, most of the students dispersed looking a little disappointed at not having heard more.  
  
"See ya later," Draco said as he walked off in the direction of the dungeons in the wake of Prof. Snape's billowing robes.  
  
The trio(as we shall call them henceforth) watched as the two reunited Lunas walked off together, deep in conversation. They now knew along with the whole school, that Prof. Blizzard and the mysterious "Severus, Madeleine Reive" knew each other. It was also evident that both professors knew each other well and that Prof. Blizzard was a Slytherin.  
  
"Ok ,so the new Professor is a Slytherin and knew Snape and Malfoy at school. It just gets better and better doesn't it?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Hermione just shrugged their shoulders in answer, their faces wearing slightly apprehensive looks. 


	9. The Debut of a Star& the return of anoth...

Ch: 9 The Debut of a Star (& the return of another)  
  
Reive couldn't believe her good fortune. Just when she was sure her life was going down the drain, it had taken an about turn for the better!! Here she was perfectly happy at Hog warts, reunited with her mentor and continuing her 'luna education' so to speak with her new 'friend' (more like partner in crime!) Draco Malfoy a.k.a. blondie. She had nicknamed him that after the talk with her mentor, during which Maya had inadvertently referred to him as 'the blondie'. It had amused her as much as it did Malfoy junior when he finally heard of it.  
  
Plus, she was doing well at school. Not just studies, but the all-important quidditch as well. She would never forget that day( indeed, neither would Hogwarts for quite some time to come) when she was accepted into the Slytherin team.  
  
During a certain Potions class, when they had as usual, finished earlier than the rest, except for, no surprise, one pesky Granger, Draco told her about the quidditch try-outs that afternoon after classes. He was rambling on about who he thought would make the team when he was stopped short by her declaration " I think I'll try out for the team."  
  
Mouth still open in mid-sentence, he turned to stare at her with fish- eyes. "What?" he hissed in her ear. "You play?"  
  
She took offence immediately. "What do you mean by That? That girls can't play Quidditch? I've noticed the shortage.let me rephrase that, 'Non- existence' of females on the team and personally ,I think that's where the weak link is. You guys are too busy bragging off pitch and showing off on the pitch to ever think straight enough to stick to the gameplan, presuming you even devise such a thing!!" she said in a fierce hiss.  
  
Now Draco's mouth was opening and closing as though he was trying to get a word in and that coupled with his wide eyes made him look even more 'fishy'. When her tirade finally ended he huffed, "Would you atleast give me a chance to explain myself? I was just about to ask why you never told me before!! What position do you prefer to play?"  
  
A little way away, the Potions Master's mouth curled slightly upward at the corners. He had overheard most of Reive's little outburst and couldn't help but agree. His mouth straightened to its usual thin line soon enough as he caught Potter staring at him. "Insufferable brat!" he thought to himself as he moved off to inspect another student's work.  
  
By the time class ended, Reive and Draco were immersed in a typical Quidditch discussion. Brooms, tactics, players every aspect of the game(from the slytherin pov) had been covered by the time they arrived at the pitch to find around 12 hopefuls for the slytherin team gathered there. It was a slightly windy day. Reive summoned her broom, an older model of the Firebolt, given to her by her mentor and waited her turn while Draco examined it admiringly. She would try-out for the position of a Chaser.  
  
" Great balance," he commented as he let the broom hover in mid-air. "What about pick-up speed?" he asked.  
  
"Its just as good as the latest model, except the manufacturers thought it needed a change in its looks, plus an update in the braking and anti-jinx charms" she replied as she watched a particularly good save executed by the goal keeper.  
  
" May I?" he asked hopefully. "After you're done ofcourse!" he added hastily.  
  
" Sure" she grinned at him but he was too busy with the broom in his hands. "Boys." she thought to herself.  
  
Finally her turn arrived. Just as she mounted her broom, she heard a familiar sound, no, it was more like a continuous beat.... like...music??  
  
" What the..?!" She looked around the stands for the source. Suddenly, someone cried out from a corner of the stands.  
  
"Watcha waiting for? A freakin' invitation?! Well, it certainly don't get any better than this!" a cheery ,suspisciously Irish female voice called out.  
  
It was then she caught sight of the figure clad in dark maroon figure hugging robes [!] standing high up in the stand. Although she recognized the figure instantly, her mind refused to believe what her eyes were seeing.  
  
"G? [thats kinda like 'jee'] Merlin's bloody beard!!" she screeched. It couldn't be....but it was, indeed, Yana Giovanni [Italian name, Irish accent.go figure!!].  
  
Yana Giovanni was, or had been, popularly known as a part of the original singing trio "The Weird Sisters" in the wizarding world until the band's split 5 years ago. Red-headed with dull gold streaks, she made quite a striking figure, and was easily recognized. She was also a huge quidditch fan and had been Reive's coach and driving inspiration when she first started playing at the age of 7. It had been the esteemed ex-coach's practice to play a particularly fast, pulsing piece of music whenever Reive made her entrance in any game she played. It was embarrassing but it was an expression of the coach's fierce pride in her protégé.  
  
"You go girl!" Yana yelled delightedly, as Myra, who now donned elegant flowing black robes as Professor, stepped out onto the stands behind her and waved encouragingly at Reive.  
  
She noticed the music start up again as she kicked off and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks and concentrate on the game. Fairly soon she was lost in the frantic chase for the Quaffle, the pulsing rhythm nothing more than a natural part of the game just like the sound of the wind. It definitely felt like the old times. Music always brought out the best in her.  
  
Meanwhile, it seemed as if most of the school had turned up in the stands, lured by the strains of guitars and drum beats. They certainly weren't disappointed by the sight that met their eyes.  
  
It was Reive's peculiar style to hover a little above playing level for a few seconds, weighing her options, before launching into battle with a sound akin to a battle-cry. She was a natural attacker and attacked suddenly and without mercy. Her opponents had soon learnt to dread that cry and that whoosh of air as she careened past them, inevitably with the quaffle in her hands, as they looked on helplessly.  
  
The school got their first taste of Madeline Reive at her finest in quidditch that day, and the ex-coach's musical finishing touch only ensured that the incident would become the stuff of Hogwarts legend.  
  
[btw this means a/n] a/n: ok I received 2 more reviews a looong time ago and this acknowledgement is rather overdue. Thanx guys, dunno if you're still reading this, sorry but school got in the way, hope you catch up! I've tried to correct the offending chapters. To new readers, welcome to my humble imaginary world!!(rights owned by JKR duh! Except for the Luna part and Ocs) Puleeze review if you think this is worth it. Or even if you don't!! 


	10. Distractions

Ch.10 Distractions  
  
DADA classes were going fine. Better actually. In fact, they promised to get even better, atleast for the third years and upwards. The Dueling Club had been re-instated with mandatory membership of all students third year and upwards because Prof. Blizzard intended to fit their theory lessons around their practicals. She was adamant about the practical part of the subject. The younger students would have their practicals too but not as intensive as the others. The Dueling Club provided everybody the perfect opportunity to hone their skills against a wide variety of opponents.  
  
The Prof. in question was at the moment distributing the notices proclaiming the re-instatement of the Dueling Club to the house elves so that they could pin them to the individual house notice boards. Her meeting with the headmaster regarding the matter was still fresh in her mind, having come out of it no more than half an hour ago.  
  
But convincing Dumbledore of the necessity of the Dueling club was the easy part. Now came the hard part. 'Atleast I don't expect it to be easy', she thought, as she knocked on the Potion Master's office door. She prayed Severus was in a good mood.  
  
"Enter."  
  
She creaked open the door slowly to give herself time to take a few deep breaths. She found Severus engaged in the perusal of a slim leather backed book. He put it down as she advanced towards the desk which carried neat piles of marked papers, obviously students' assignments.  
  
"Any howlers?" she asked indicating the neatly stacked piles of paper.  
  
He could tell she was stalling. He leaned his elbows on the desk after inviting her to take one of the two chairs facing the desk with a gesture of his hand .  
  
"I doubt you came all the way to the dungeons to ask me about any 'howlers' in the students' work or to see if any of the dungeon walls had caved in .or to see me socially." he said ticking off the reasons she could give for her unexpected visit and raising his eyebrow as if in question at the last part.  
  
She should have known beating around the bush would never work with Severus. So, discarding all the little mental notes she had made to steer the conversation subtly towards her purpose she came straight to the point.  
  
" I've asked Dumbledore for permission to re-instate the Dueling Club. I talked it over with Minerva last night and she approved of the idea. Now, I need ...."  
  
" You need me?" Severus cut in, laying an emphasis on 'need', the shadow of a nasty grin playing on his features.  
  
" I want you to assist me in the demonstrations," she rephrased, looking directly at him through narrowed eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy. The insufferable git.  
  
"Assist?" he asked in his silky voice. He was really beginning to enjoy himself. It was rare for the self-assured witch seated in front of him to 'ask' for assistance. He sure as hell was in a good mood.  
  
"That's rite" she replied trying to keep her expression passive and not show her irritation. It was a pity Severus knew just what buttons to push to get her riled. And this would be the perfect opportunity to do so if she let him get under her skin.  
  
" Are you sure the students will be able to 'handle' it?" he asked nonchalantly studying his fingers. " You realize we do tend to get a bit..carried away?" Score one to Severus! The red button had been pushed.  
  
He was referring to a certain incident when they had gotten into a verbal disagreement that turned physical. At her place. In her bedroom. They had been discovered there at one in the morning, by Moody himself, in what would seem to be most compromising circumstances; i.e. both were sprawled across the bed and looked most disheveled; what with their clothes in tatters so much so that their state bordered on half-naked.  
  
The room itself was like a disaster area that had been hit by a tornado. Moody had stood a good two minutes in the doorway just staring in mute shock before he could let them know of his presence. Even then it took them another minute to stir and just sit up. They had completely exhausted themselves trying to get at each other.  
  
The fight had started with wands which accounted for the state the room was in and had progressed to bare hands as they found it a more effective way of doing some damage. With wands they were too distanced...and able to shield themselves a little too well.  
  
The both of them never really remembered what had started the fight although neither would admit as much to the other. Both thought what everyone else did..that they had finally succeeded in driving each other up the wall and had taken out (or tried to) their frustrations on each other.  
  
Yet, Myra would never forget her relief when she became aware of Moody's presence. She had no doubts they would not go as far as causing each other serious bodily harm; no, what she feared was that they would do much worse to each other by losing control. And that was what the fight had really been all about, she now realized as she looked at him with a death-glare across the desk, control. The need to keep a grip on themselves.  
  
She still recalled the lick of real fear when they had lain on the bed, completely exhausted by the duel; not of whether Severus would really hurt her when she was so weak that she could barely move, but the fear that he would do the exact opposite. At the time she did not want to think of the consequences such an action would have manifested, but she did, and she was tormented by visions of herself and Severus in bed, indulging in a pleasure she could not help but think as mortifying, until Moody showed up and they were saved from...themselves.  
  
It had been business after all, and she could not afford the distraction. 'And neither could he' she now thought to herself. It flattered her, she realized, to think of herself as a distraction to him. Her mouth inadvertently quirked itself into a half-smile at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile, the thoughts running in Severus's own mind were not far from hers; in fact, neither knew that they were thinking almost the exact same thing and drawing the same conclusions.  
  
The appearance of the half-smile on her face disturbed him somewhat, though he didn't show it. He wondered what on earth she found funny about the incident he knew had been replaying in her head just as in his. He wondered if the cause was the priceless expression on Moody's face. That thought caused him to crack a rare, genuine grin of his own.  
  
"It did feel good while it lasted didn't it?" he asked, suddenly breaking the silence between them.  
  
She would never have admitted it then, but now, reflecting on it as the past, she realized in some twisted way she had enjoyed the raw brutality. Besides, it was safer than what she had fearfully envisioned as an outlet to their pent up frustrations.  
  
" I have to agree. I enjoyed kicking your butt immensely." Score one, to Myra!  
  
" Kick my butt?" he asked the grin still in place, eyebrow cocked in mock disbelief. " In the metaphorical sense or the literal one?" Score two to Severus!  
  
" Come on Severus, you and I both know we were evenly matched," she said, declaring a truce. She didn't like the turn the conversation was beginning to take. It was too close to the heart of the matter.  
  
He recognized her truce, though he would love to think of it as a surrender. But no, surrender would mean admitting there had been an attraction of the physical kind between them. And, he knew that wouldn't be forthcoming. Even he would never admit it.  
  
" Which is why you're here. Asking for my 'assistance'." Ah, how soothing it was to his ego indeed. " Well, since you ask so nicely,...."he began again and was 'politely' interrupted by her.  
  
" In that case, Severus, I thank you very much for your gracious acceptance of my invitation. You'll have the schedules on your office desk tomorrow afternoon," she said rising.  
  
He watched as she rose gracefully from the chair and moved to the door. He was dimly aware that he had somehow not really emerged victorious in this little battle of wits, as every conversation of theirs was wont to be, for she had gotten what she wanted hadn't she?  
  
But she knew better. She never got anything from him this easily (and it had been easier than anticipated) unless he wanted it too. He was afterall, interested in teaching DADA and she had been counting on this interest to help her cause.  
  
'It worked alright' she mused to herself as she walked through the gently sloping dungeon pathways to the ground level. She loved walking here, the cool atmosphere of the place.  
  
In the office she had just exited, Severus picked up his book again. And heard a familiar voice in his head.  
  
" I enjoyed kicking your butt immensely."  
  
Severus put his book down again and stared blankly at the chair Myra had recently vacated.  
  
'The wicked witch. That's what she is, a bloody distraction' he thought sourly.  
  
However , he had to admit it had been this very fact that had proved to be her strong point and made her such an asset to the Order.  
  
That still didn't mean he had to like it. But he did. And didn't.  
  
"Women. Bloody distractions." He repeated to himself, thinking of only one.  
  
[A/n: ok so maybe this story will incorporate some aspects of the 5th Harry Potter book, but rest assured, Sirius is NOT dead! Atleast not here. I'm sorry I'm still not over it. As for reviews.....i'm waiting!!  
  
I know this chapter will seem a little out of context with the last but this chapter ran away with me and I just had to get it out of the way. Next chapter should see the fuller explanation of Yana Giovanni's presence.] 


	11. Feels Like Old Times Already

Ch.11 "Feels Like Old times Already"  
The (abridged) Story of 'Sly' & 'G'  
  
'Twas Monday morning. The 1st week of October. The Hall was abuzz, as it usually was in the mornings at breakfast. The students were milling about outside in the hallways as well, discussing classes and timetables. Or rather moaning and groaning over the various injustices inflicted upon them through the aforementioned devices.  
  
Quite an ordinary day, really.  
  
Prof. Blizzard sat at the Head table, savouring her tea, enjoying a few relaxed moments before the start of classes. Her first period today was free, so she could afford to linger over her breakfast. Prof. Snape on the other hand, had been in such a hurry that he just about gobbled up his breakfast and carried his tea back with him to his office, presumably. He had barely acknowledged her greeting, or anyone else's for that matter.  
  
'What's he got cooking in his little lab, I wonder.'  
  
Even this behaviour of Snape's was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
She went out into the grounds after breakfast, wondering what Mad-Eye, Lupin, Sirius and the others were upto. A slight breeze blew in her face, fanning her hair, left open, behind her. She walked to the lake, with a mind to greet the merpeople, if any were around. On her way back, she noticed someone, clad in rather stylish maroon robes walking towards the front doors of the castle. Myra didn't recognize her as a colleague, so, intrigued by this mysterious visitor, she quickened her pace. On coming closer she realized the figure was a female one, with red hair. Suddenly she stopped short, in mid-stride.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed aloud within hearing range of the red-head, who promptly turned back. For she had recognized Yana.  
  
"Sly? What on Earth...?You? Here?!" yelled the red-head rather incoherently as she walked, then half-ran towards the stunned figure that was Myra Blizzard.  
  
The two hugged each other furiously, almost as if trying to crush each other, when they got within arm's reach.  
  
"I don't believe it!! I thought you'd run off to Venus!" exclaimed Myra. She was suddenly feeling very happy at seeing Yana again; a feeling she had never expected. Not for Yana anyway.  
  
"I'd prefer Mars, wouldn't ya know?" drawled Yana gleefully. Evidently, she was glad to see Myra too.  
  
" Merlin's Beard! You haven't changed at all have you 'G' ?"  
  
"No indeed not. So how's my favourite Slytherin b****?"  
  
" I don't know what Narcissa's upto these days"  
  
"You know who I mean!!" Yana or 'G' looked slightly crestfallen that her semi-insult had fallen flat but Myra pretended not to notice.  
  
"Er, who?" she asked trying to keep her expression non-chalant.  
  
"Never mind I have my answer."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That you're still one!!"  
  
" What, you're favourite?"  
  
At this, Yana made to hit her on the head with her palm. Myra ducked and laughed. 'Gryffindors,' she thought, 'can be such simpletons!!'  
  
Their friendship was something of a miracle. They had started out hating each others guts at Hogwarts, which was naturally to be expected as they were house-rivals. However, when they discovered a mutual interest in music, dance and boy-baiting, they struck up an uneasy truce, which developed into an uneasy friendship, aided by their mutual friends.  
  
Friendship was a rather loose term to describe their relationship which was littered with liberal doses of backbiting, hair pulling and all manner of nastiness, and only kept afloat by the tactical efforts of one level-headed Hufflepuff, Eva Eowen. The glue in their relationship was their shared twisted sense of humour. So, where did Eva fit in? She was the potential barrier in the p-n junction that was their 'friendship'.  
  
According to Eva, the reason they chose to associate was that they had found their match in each other. Neither, ofcourse would ever admit to it. When they hadn't been occupied in cooking up misery for someone they didn't like ( and in their likes and dislikes atleast they were impartial), they busied themselves in little vengeful intrigues against each other.  
  
Others saw these activities as rather destructive, and wondered how the two could stand each others company when they obviously got on each others nerves. What they were, in truth, were 'Partners in Mischief and All Manner of Destructive, Chaotic Activities'. Plus, both loved being in the limelight, the center of attention. Thus, their rather symbiotic relationship served two purposes; one, it kept them in the limelight, and two, they learnt and perfected the fine art of duplicity through the pranks they pulled on each other.  
  
Their relationship turned into a professional one when they graduated from Hogwarts and formed 'The Weird Sisters'. They(i.e. Myra, Yana and Eva) continued their higher studies along with their preparations for the launch of what was to become one of the biggest phenomena of the magical music scene.  
  
Then, around five years ago, Yana and Eva left to fulfill mysterious 'obligations' of their own. Myra continued solo for a while, with her troupe of young Lunas, but faded into the background, choosing to direct proceedings backstage, after 2 years. Yet, it seemed her fame remained pretty much intact.  
  
Now, the seemingly mismatched couple sat near the edge of the lake, catching up with each other. It seemed, clichéd as it sounds, as if they had left Hog warts just a week ago and were looking forward to whatever the future held in store for them.  
  
However, that not being the case, there was a lot to catch up on. Turned out that Yana had spent the last few years at the Auror Training Academy [ATA] as instructor.  
  
"Ofcourse I wasn't able to resist getting a piece of the action whenever I could," she had said rather gleefully. At this, Myra wondered, not for the first time, whether her obvious enthusiasm for violent aggression was 'healthy'.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We-ell, see I didn't exactly spend 5 years at the ATA....just 4," Yana finished hastily at the warning look on Myra's face. Myra waited patiently with an exasperated look on her face for her to continue. When Yana remained silent for thirty more seconds, she couldn't control her mouth and blurted out, rather nastily,  
  
"Couldn't keep out of trouble? Or broke one rule too many?"  
  
" Uhuh," was all that came of a very sheepish looking Yana's mouth. She was feeling a little mortified that she had let herself get into such a position where a Slytherin (for cryin' out loud!!) could tell her 'I told you so!!'  
  
" Ok. Ok. I'll tell you the rest", she said when it looked as though Myra had quite made up her mind to strangle her. " There I was, with nary a care in the world....What?!"  
  
For Myra had just taken out her wand and had given her a vicious 'look'.  
  
" Fine. We'll duel later. Let me finish first. Now where was I? Oh yes, well, I found myself completely free having just been relived of my duties as instructor at the ATA ...(she sounded like she had memorized a script).... and I decided to do what I always wanted to do!"  
  
Myra had a nasty feeling some stupidity of a monstrously nonsensical nature was about to follow. It was what she had come to expect of the wily Gryffindor's wacky ideas. It was another thing that most of the time her plans somehow, inexplicably managed to work out. She had always attributed it to 'sheer dumb luck'. This explained the withering look she was now giving Yana.  
  
" I decided to go Vampire hunting in Bulgaria!... And other parts of Europe" she added.  
  
Myra let out her breath in a sigh of relief. 'Not too stupid for once.' Aloud she said, "So you've been traveling."  
  
" And made lots of interesting new friends. Speaking of old friends though, you didn't happen to run into any at Hogwarts did you?" she said as she stretched out on the grass to rest backwards on her elbows.  
  
" Well now its funny you should ask that ..for here comes one right now."  
  
Yana looked up curiously to see who the mysterious 'friend' was. The sight of a tallish man, clad in black robes, with long (for a man anyway) dark hair and a pale, rather interesting face(which reminded her of vampires) and who was at the moment, walking towards them, met her eyes. He was almost standing over her by the time she sat up to get a better look at his face. Something was disturbingly familiar about it.  
  
" The Headmaster wishes to see the both of you in his Office. Right now if you please." he said in a mockingly polite voice.  
  
That voice. Where had she heard it before? Yana puzzled over the matter as she got to her feet, and then noticed the amused look Myra was giving her. She immediately straightened her robes, thinking there was something amiss with her appearance. When the infuriating grin remained in place, Yana knew she was missing something, and turned to take a better look at ....  
  
" This is Prof. Snape, Yana, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House," said Myra by way of introduction. " Professor, you remember Yana Giovanni?"  
  
"Isn't he too young to be a Professor?" Yana blurted out without thinking. "I mean, I thought you had to be ancient to teach at Hogwarts!"  
  
Anyone else would have found the Gryffindor's comment funny, which is what Yana had intended it to be, but she was in the company of Slytherins now. They weren't big on funny.  
  
" Do I look ancient to you?" Myra asked her coolly.  
  
" No, and neither does he. Wait a minute, hang on.."  
  
'I've been hanging on for quite a while now' muttered Myra. Snape overheard. Yana remained oblivious and continued.  
  
"...are you saying you're a Prof. at Hogwarts?! Blimey thats great!!"  
  
As they walked back to the castle in the wake of Snape's billowing robes, Yana pestered Myra about how it felt like to be at Hogwarts again.  
  
"Perfectly marvelous and sickeningly sweet, just like the good old days", she snapped sarcastically. That shut Yana up. For a little while anyway.  
  
With her mouth shut, Yana's attention was free to roam and was caught almost instantly by the intimidating figure preceding them. She frowned as she stared at Snape's back, thinking.  
  
"Old friend? Snape? Who...." And suddenly, clutching at Myra's sleeve, she stopped short. The expression on her face was slightly comical, what with her big eyes and slighty open mouth.  
  
Snape turned around when he realized that no one was following him and saw the semi-shocked expression on Yana's face. She rather looked as if she'd been hit by a Freezing Charm.  
  
"Severus Snape?" she asked dumbfounded and slightly dazed as she took a few steps closer to him and looked him right in the eyes. She didn't find this a very easy feat and flinched slightly.  
  
"Merlin's wand! It is you!!" and she took a step back. Then suddenly, her expression changed into a very shrewd one. " So this is where you're hiding."  
  
"I am most certainly NOT 'hiding'," was all he said although he knew perfectly well what she meant.  
  
"You look different", she said as she cocked her head slightly, looking at him like a curious bird.  
  
It was an honest opinion for she remembered him as the unpopular, rather skinny senior at school who was adept at potions and anti-social behaviour (the latter quality being common to almost all slytherins in her opinion) and hadn't quite expected him to develop into the seemingly well-built , intimidating man that he was.  
  
Snape, on the other hand, remembered her as a typical, annoying, cheeky, mischievious little Gryffindor, whom he had taken great pleasure in deducting points from when he was made prefect. Her appearance as a rather attractive lady didn't surprise him for he had been around at the height of the 'Weird Sisters' fame. Ofcourse, he didn't find her quite so attractive. He had rather thought of her as a tart because of her penchant for loud colours.  
  
" But you're still ugly" she added lest he think she was trying to compliment him, even slightly.  
  
Myra rolled her eyes behind Yana. 'Why do Gryffindors have to be so childish?'she thought to herself.  
  
Evidently, her famous Gryffindor cheek had not diminished. Not in the slightest.  
  
" And you're still a dimwit", Severus retorted as he turned around and resumed walking towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Feels like old times already", muttered Yana, loud enough for Myra to hear, feeling a little chagrined at the way Snape still treated her as an annoying child.  
  
'The feeling is mutual' Myra thought to herself again as she walked on in silence.  
  
[A/n : ok this is getting a little long so I'll stop here. By the way is anyone reading this? Hello?!] 


	12. Duel Ahoy!

Ch.12 Duel Ahoy*!  
  
The 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting in the DADA classroom. The bell had gone five minutes earlier. Professor Blizzard was running late. This was very unusual.  
  
" What's keeping the Ice-queen?" enquired Ron languidly. He had just had a hearty lunch (having nearly missed breakfast because of his laziness in the morning, he had made up at lunchtime) and wasn't really in the mood to study.  
  
Ron's nickname for their Prof. was not an uncommon one. Almost the entire school had taken to calling her that (not to her face ofcourse!). After the first class with the Professor everyone's enthusiasm dulled as she proved to be as strict as the other Slytherin teacher, Prof. Snape, sharing with him a penchant for taking points off Houses. The only difference was that she was a lot fairer than him.  
  
She was merciless with inattentive students and handed out as many as 10 detentions on her first day of classes! The Slytherins also shared the sentiments of the majority of the student body, but for different reasons. They had been expecting her to be the female version of Prof. Snape, however, their first snickers at the detentions she handed out to hapless students soon turned to subdued cries of dismay when she turned on them. They viewed it as a betrayal of sorts. It took them a while to get used to the idea of a Slytherin teacher NOT favouring them.  
  
While her actions caused her popularity among the students to nosedive, they had an opposite effect on Hermione and other like-minded students (mostly Ravenclaws) in whose eyes, she became an idol to emulate. Smart, sharp, intelligent and always immaculately dressed, even her chaos-loving young detractors couldn't help but admire her poise.  
  
As McGonagall had remarked to a colleague in the privacy of the staffroom, it was good for the young girls at the school to finally have some idea of how a modern young witch should dress and behave.  
  
Hermione now looked over disapprovingly at Ron, as he stretched his arms and yawned sleepily.  
  
" Just because she happens to take her job seriously doesn't give you a reason to ridicule her personality" she said huffily.  
  
" Oh come off it Hermione. She may be a hell of a teacher but she is a little...well . .aloof" Harry replied, finishing lamely.  
  
He had managed to stay out of trouble in her classes, though he had been a bit apprehensive, keeping in mind that his track record with the other Slytherin Prof. wasn't a very encouraging indicator of things to come. However, even though he actually got along quite well in her classes, he didn't entirely disagree with Ron either.  
  
" Hell of a teacher is right. I say she's just as bad as Prof. Snape." Ron unfortunately did have reason to hold a grudge against her as he had been one of the first students she had 'detentioned'.  
  
" Now you're being prejudiced. You wouldn't say that about Prof. McGonagall, would you?" Hermione retorted.  
  
" She IS fairer than him at any rate" said Harry, grudgingly coming to Hermione's aid and trying to console Ron.  
  
At that very moment, Seamus, burst into the room. He had taken advantage of the teacher's absence to get his book which he had left in his dormitory. Now, book in hand, he stood at the front of the class, bent nearly double. He looked like he had been running. He was trying to say something but couldn't as he was out of breath.  
  
"What is it ? What's happened?" Harry asked , jumping up. He suddenly felt his irrational fears( the ones he had tried so hard to suppress after the Tri-Wizard tournament fiasco) resurfacing. Had Hogwarts been attacked? But then why was Seamus here and not a professor? His mind raced with these thoughts.  
  
" Is the Professor coming?" Ron asked with a groan. He had been hoping for a miraculous free period when the Prof. hadn't shown up.  
  
Hermione, however, had noticed Harry's face go white, so she turned to Seamus and said rather fiercely, "Go on, spill it!"  
  
" The Duel...Dueling club's been....re-instated. J-just saw the notice on the board in....common room." He managed to huff out.  
  
At this, a collective cheer went up in the classroom, with even the Slytherins (who along with the rest of the class had been straining their ears to hear what Seamus was saying) joining in.  
  
It was only when the last of the cheers died down that the class became aware of a presence at the door. At Seamus's beckoning (who was still standing at the head of the class) they turned as one toward the door to find Prof. Blizzard and Prof. Snape standing opposite each other and leaning against the door frame with their arms folded in front. They looked as if they had been standing there for quite some time.  
  
In truth, Myra had been walking towards her class when Snape intercepted her. The meeting with Dumbledore,( which incidentally, turned out to be nothing special, just a 'welcome back to Hogwarts' thing for Yana) had detained her as well as the rest of the staff. Snape wanted to discuss the timetable she had left in his office that morning. He had just gotten to sentence no.2 when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Seamus running along a parallel corridor toward the DADA classroom.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he had accompanied her to the class and now stood watching in slight amazement as he witnessed a rare display of Gryffindor/Slytherin unity (even if it was momentary).  
  
" Told you they'd love it" Myra said to him as she strode into the classroom and looked at the students staring intently at her and almost squirming in their seats with hushed excitement. She couldn't help wanting to smile at their eagerness to grow up.  
  
/ Too bad they won't find out it isn't what its made out to be till its too late!/  
  
"We-ell, seems we have enthusiastic pupils for once!" she said aloud when she reached her desk and turned around to face the class and him.  
  
He gave her a small nod in reply and left, whilst the class was captivated by her 'clear as crystal' voice.  
  
" We shall have our first meeting in the great Hall where the interested students may gather..let me emphasize that ALL students in third year and upwards shall gather as their participation is mandatory.....Now , onto more pressing matters..Today's lesson for instance...."  
  
He could hear the groan emanating from the class he had just left and smirked.  
  
/ Well, well. We shall see how you do my 'dear' children./  
  
...............  
  
" ....Every year of every house shall have a different or same year of a different or same House as their opponent every week...this is to give you as much practice as possible against a variety of opponents. Let me remind you that the purpose of this club is constructive.NOT destructive..so if I catch any of you trying to use the club as an excuse to further their foolish little vendettas against each other ....."  
  
Severus stood with the other teachers listening to Myra rattling off the club rules....  
  
/she couldn't possibly make it sound any duller could she?/ he grumbled to himself.  
  
He realized he was rather impatient for the proceedings to begin. He couldn't help but remember the events of the previous, short-lived Dueling Club, as he looked around the hall which was arranged much the same as it had been then. He looked particularly fondly at the spot on the wall that Gilderoy had crashed into. He still hadn't forgiven the vain little fool's audacity in asking him to be his 'assistant'. The only reason he had agreed to do so was that it provided the perfect opportunity to let everyone know just who was the competent DADA teacher around (Yes, he had been hoping to send a not-too-subtle message to Dumbledore). Plus, there was the satisfaction of kicking the annoying, know-nothing-at-all 'professor's ass!  
  
/Yes, as the lovely professor just put it 'so' eloquently, it was the perfect chance to 'further his not-so-foolish little vendetta' against the twittering prat!/  
  
Snape refocused his attention on Prof. Blizzard as she beckoned to someone whilst continuing to talk.  
  
" I myself will be present at most of your meetings to evaluate your performance as this ties in with DADA lessons for all students third year and upwards. Bonus grades for the lower years"- a glance at the eager 11 & 12 year olds-" will be awarded if they do well. However, the real Incharge will be your Dueling instructor, who has served as instructor at the ATA"-awed murmurings in the student body-"....may I introduce Yana Giovanni."-as Yana stepped onto the Dueling strip (or mat whatever) and all the students turned to face her.  
  
Immediately fierce whispering broke out amid the assembled students, who were standing in rows house-wise. Many of them wore stunned expressions on their faces.  
  
" Another Weirdsister?" Ron said in utter disbelief. "ATA instructor?"  
  
"What's the ATA?" asked a slightly confused Harry. He had so far managed to gather that yet another ex-superstar had graced Hogwarts with her presence which explained the students' reaction.  
  
" Auror Training Academy" murmured Hermione, next to his ear.  
  
"Really?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. He suddenly understood why Ron was so flabbergasted.  
  
" Rather well-qualified our famous singers are ,eh?" said George Weasely, grinning from ear to ear. Fred stood behind him with Lee, an identical grin on his face.  
  
Yana stood stock still in front of the students, clad in Auror blue robes (although not the official uniform) calmly surveying them. She waited for the murmurings to die down before she spoke. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Myra and Severus, two tall figures in black, approaching her.  
  
/It's Showtime!/ she thought as she put her hands behind her back, slipping into instructor mode effortlessly.  
  
" You all have so far been accustomed to using words to express yourself...a wise choice..IF you are given the choice. However, in a duel, your actions speak louder-and much more forcefully- than words. I am here to teach you to choose your actions wisely...just as your English teachers no doubt taught you to choose your words carefully .. to achieve the desired effect."  
  
As Severus and Maya stepped onto the furthest ends of the mat, backs to each other; Yana, standing in the center between them, went on,  
  
" You will now witness a demonstration of a duel to give you an idea of what it looks like. I ask you to pay attention to the wand movements, see if you can make out what spell has been cast....and I want you to pay special attention to the 'deflection of spells'...a most useful skill in wizarding duels. Prof. Snape and Prof. Blizzard" - a pause, in which she glanced at Myra /Are you sure you know what you're doing?/ - our demonstrators, have taken their positions, and I urge you to take yours" - signaling towards chairs placed at the farther end of the room, not too close, neither too far away from the duelers, where a few teachers, who also appeared curious about the outcome of the match, were already seated - "..your professors will need the extra room."  
  
She then stepped off the mat and moved to a corner, the position of the moderator. Myra had questioned the necessity of such a measure, but Yana was not willing to take the risk. She just couldn't bring herself to trust Snape as completely as Dumbledore...or Myra.  
  
" Be sure to note down all the spells, hexes, curses and wand movements you recognize," she called out as parchment and quills appeared in front of each student.  
  
" Not again" Ron said derisively, looking pointedly at Snape. " Do you reckon he'll do her in like Lockhart?"  
  
" I don't think so, not this time" Harry replied, leaning forward to get a better angle of view on both professors. Hermione nodded silently in agreement, keeping her quill poised over her parchment.  
  
" Wouldn't it be great if they just finished each other off?" asked Ron hopefully.  
  
" That is a distinct possibility. However, I'd say my goodbyes to Prof. Snape now" a voice replied from behind him.  
  
The trio turned in unison to find Reive smiling slightly at them. " I don't believe we've met, I'm Madeline Reive, call me Sev." she stopped short. /No, not that/ "er.Reive" she said as she extended her hand toward Ron.  
  
A bewildered Ron shook her proffered hand, apparently at a loss for words. The trio introduced themselves and shook hands in turn, as the students around them looked on in amazement. /A Slytherin being friendly?/ they all seemed to be thinking. As Harry shook her hand, he added, " But I'm sure you already know about us" with a pointed look at Draco, who was sitting next to Reive, pretending not to notice what was happening. Draco, returned the look with a sneer, and then turned his attention back to the duelers, who were now facing each other and preparing to bow. He found that he really didn't mind Reive being friendly with Potter, weasel and the mudblood..er, Granger(although he knew the rest of his House-mates would!). He wondered briefly whether he was losing his marbles (?!) before his attention was locked by the sight before his eyes.  
  
The two Prof. had taken off their cloaks to reveal, shorter, well-cut, fitting robes and were poised with wands at the ready, when the signal was given by Yana.  
  
Suddenly, the room seemed to explode in a wave of sparkling colours. At first the students couldn't see or understand what was happening but as they realized that a protective field had been created around them so that they could remain safe from errant spells as well as actually hear the incantations and see wand movements if they focused hard, they began to pay uninhibited attention.  
  
The two duelers were usually dead on target with their spells, of which there was a wide and interesting variety, however, both were also able to block most of them rather skillfully. At first, the two remained stationary, hurling spells and deflecting them without moving. Then, suddenly, Snape moved sideways to avoid a hex and let loose a stun spell. Blizzard immediately somersaulted out of the way and managed to throw another hex at him before landing in the center of the mat. The students 'Oohed' and "Aahed' audibly. The hex missed by inches, making Snape's hair stand on end. He grinned fiendishly.  
  
/ Upto your little tricks again? We'll see how far your acrobatics get you./  
  
Without sparing a second for Myra to regain her balance, he let loose another spell with a particularly deft wand movement - and this time, it didn't miss. Her hair turned orange. The students let out shouts of laughter. Myra paused a moment to figure out what had happened. She glared at Severus as he tried to hit her with another hex and ducked to avoid it while simultaneously firing her own spell at him.  
  
He wasn't expecting it. As a result he was knocked off his feet, and his wand slipped out of his hand and rolled away. He didn't allow himself to land still on the floor, but started rolling after his wand the instant he hit the floor. He knew he was going to get hit a second time before he got his wand. It glanced off his arm - she wasn't able to aim properly as he was moving - and ripped the material of his robe sleeve. Wand in hand, he stood and glared murderously at her, before being forced to literally twirl on one foot out of the way of an incoming spell. Snape, to the surprise of the students, who expected him to trip, managed it very well and finished with a hex of his own.  
  
Myra fell to the floor, apparently stunned, as some of the students groaned, and lay still as Severus approached. She knew he'd figure out she was shamming( the spell had just glanced her, making her fall to the floor) before he got too close so, when he was within three feet, she fired a spell at him from her position on the floor before standing up. He tried to deflect it a moment too late; the next thing he knew, he had acid green hair!  
  
Now, the orange and green headed duelers faced each other again, revolving slowly, as if taunting the other to make the first move. Suddenly, Myra started laughing uncontrollably. She had a ridiculous vision of two orange and green blobs facing off and couldn't help feeling silly.  
  
Snape stared at her, taken aback for a moment, before turning to the students and saying "Rule no.1: never laugh at your opponent" as silver cords came out of his wand to bind her.  
  
However, the cords turned back on him as, Myra apparently recovered from her laughing fit, pointed her wand back at him, effectively deflecting the spell back to him, saying, " Rule no. 2:Never underestimate your opponent."  
  
But Snape hadn't, as he proved when he 'finite incantatem'ed his own spell, the cords disappearing in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, the students saw he had tackled Prof. Blizzard physically and was standing behind her, holding her head with his arm under her chin, and her wand in his hand.  
  
It appeared as though Severus had won the duel by use of unusual (read muggle) tactics, but he wasn't the only one who could do so, as he found out when she hurled him head over heels over her back, bending almost to the floor as she did so.  
  
The students watched in hushed amazement as Snape flew through the air, however he managed to land on his feet in a kind of weird cartwheel, faltering only slightly as he regained his balance and stood to face Myra, with both their wands in his hand. He had won, even if she had the last move. So, she just bowed in reply to his gesture, not taking her eyes off him for a second. His face was inscrutably expressionless.  
  
Now that the duel was officially over, the students got a good luck at the extent of damage each dueler had wrecked on the other. Apart from the bright orange colour, Myra's hair had turned loose from its usual neat knot and hung partly in her face as she stood still facing Snape, taking a moment to catch her breath. Snape, on the other hand, had acid green hair and a torn sleeve, but no blood. Yes, it had been a bloodless fight, and nothing else appeared to be wrong with them, other than the fact that they were slightly out of breath. They were really just recovering from the rush of adrenaline, as Yana explained later.  
  
All the students gaped at the professors as they fixed themselves, with awed expressions on their faces. When Yana asked to see their parchments, most of them realized they had completely forgotten to record the events occurring; however, as the events were still fresh in their memory, they were able to recall some of the spells and hexes and quickly jotted them down. Ron glanced at Hermione's parchment as he scribbled furiously on his own, and saw that she had filled atleast three-fourths of it. Yana waited patiently for the students to finish. She had been expecting almost all of them to forget to write; she really couldn't blame them. It had been a good duel, with both opponents equally matched. She walked over to the place where Myra and Severus stood and complimented them on a 'good show'.  
  
" Very colourful" she added, in reply to which Myra snorted softly and Severus........well, he looked torn between being pleased and being exasperated.  
  
" So, in your opinion, what was the most outstanding feature of the duel you just witnessed?" Yana asked the students. A number of hands were raised.  
  
" It was bloody brilliant!" someone exclaimed from the back.  
  
Yana checked her smile, and pointed to Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
" Timing. Reflexes." was all he said.  
  
Apparently, it was the answer Yana (Madam Giovanni) was looking for, as she said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Excellent observation Mr. Potter. Anything else?" she asked looking around at the students.  
  
" Physical balance. Presence of mind" a voice spoke up. It was Draco.  
  
" Well said Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." Then, walking to the dueling mat once again, she continued, " The most important things are a sense of physical balance- clumsiness never goes unpunished in a duel - and good reflexes which requires presence of mind. Ofcourse, the knowledge of a variety of hexes is also very helpful..........."  
  
The lecture ended with the students being asked to pair up to practice the Disarming Charm, usually the first choice for those who wish to avoid confrontation; which Madam Giovanni advised was a wise decision to take.  
  
/Look who's talking/ Myra thought laughing inwardly, remembering the many times the wily Gryffindor had knowingly begged for trouble.  
  
Yana asked Myra to allow her to perform the charm on her; however, Myra ended up hitting her with the charm first.  
  
" I can take the humiliation of losing my wand only once in a day" she said by way of apology as she helped a slightly dazed and cross-looking Yana up.  
  
At the end of the practice session which went quite well, with most of the students picking up fast, the three Professors in charge waited till the last of the students had left the Hall, before leaving themselves. At the entrance to the Hall, Severus wished both females a good night and swept off, looking very smug. Myra went off to her own rooms, muttering darkly under her breath. Yana snickered to herself, shook her head at the backs of the two retreating figures, and went on her own way, thinking:  
  
/He's never going to let her live it down!/  
  
*a/n: recently saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. p.s. i NEED reviews!! 


	13. Of Slytherins & Gryffindors

Ch.13 Of Slytherins & Gryffindors  
  
"Two of them. Can you believe it?! Two!!"  
  
"Alright Ron! I heard you the first time" said Harry as he entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole.  
  
" Coincidence?" Hermione asked enigmatically as she followed him into the room.  
  
They were returning from the first Dueling Club session. All around them they could see groups of students huddled together discussing 'The' duel, as it was fast becoming known as well as the point Ron had just emphasised; the presence of TWO Weirdsisters at Hogwarts.  
  
"Speaking of 'co'-incidents......." said Harry whose mind was occupied by other matters now, having discussed the duel from every angle with Hermione already, " What do you make of Reive?"  
  
At this, Ron snapped back to attention out of his wonderment, and said, "Yeah, I wonder what the slytherins are upto now? Trying to find out our playing tactics you reckon?" He was talking about the Quidditch match that was looming ahead : Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It would be Ron's second; the first had been against Hufflepuff-a pushover. He was the team's keeper.  
  
" I don't think her actions were supported by the House" was Hermione's observant comment.  
  
" But she IS a member of their team" Ron protested. He rather liked his theory. It fit well with his view of the mindset of a Slytherin. He didn't really relish the idea of having this stereotype destroyed. Too complicated that way.  
  
However, Harry knew one thing about Slytherins was certain; that they were unpredictable and yet rarely did anything that wasn't somehow to their advantage (which in itself wasn't necessarily a bad thing). The latter seemed to support Ron's theory but the former didn't; there was something here that he was missing. While pondering over the mindset of slytherins thus in order to find out the motives of one, he suddenly realised that he was basing his observations not on Malfoy but Snape!  
  
This train of thought led him to think about how much he really knew his nemesis. Hardly at all was the answer. Then he remembered Draco's reaction to Reive's action. It had been a little too mild, almost as if he had expected and maybe even approved of it and was just trying to maintain the appearance of enmity outwardly! Harry suddenly shook his head. /No way! Draco wants to be friends?!/ But he had wanted to, way back in his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you thinking? It's late and we've got Quidditch practice tomorrow morning!" said Ron as he attempted to drag Harry out of his armchair.  
  
" Well, I've got a prefects' meeting too tomorrow", said Hermione as she made her way to her own dormitory. "Good night."  
  
With his head swimming with strange thoughts, Harry went to bed and had a strange dream, in which he, Ron, Reive and Draco were playing a friendly game of Quidditch on the school pitch, while music played in the background one minute and the next they were dueling fiercely in teams of two.  
  
...........................................................  
  
The week passed in rather a hurry, yet, Yana barely noticed the flow of time. She was too busy enjoying the Dueling club sessions. The students were very enthusiastic; what more could an instructor ask for? Indeed, she was the envy of the other professors at the school.  
  
She was also rediscovering the pleasures of the company of a Slytherin; she realised she had been missing the usual daily arguments between Myra and herself. Even as a band they seemed to have made a pact to almost always disagree with each other. If it hadn't been for Eva, they would never have reached any decision without resorting to thumb wrestling or tossing coins/wands. Now, having to once again collaborate with the slytherin provided ample opportunities for those rather childish arguments.  
  
She personally though it a pity that none of the Gryffindors or Slytherins; the traditional rivals; had followed in their pioneering footsteps and forged ties with each other. However, she was beginning to see promising signs in Reive and Malfoy junior. The 'handshake' at the first Duel meet had not gone unnoticed by her.  
  
When she told Myra about it, she merely widened her eyes in surprise. However, before she could utter a word, another voice spoke up enquiringly;  
  
" Draco Malfoy? And Potter?"  
  
It was Severus. He had actually turned around in his chair to look at the two professors in the staffroom. McGonagall was the only other occupant who sat at a desk quite a bit of a way off and was engrossed in writing something.  
  
" Here comes the party pooper" Yana muttered to herself.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Severus asked in his silky voice. He had got the gist of what she had said.  
  
" Ooh it was just something about how old habits die hard."  
  
Myra grinned wryly and answered his query in the affirmative. "Interesting. And potentially dangerous" was his rejoinder, after a few pensive moments.  
  
" Does the man always talk in riddles?" said Yana exasperatedly to Myra and then to Severus, " Are you related to a sphinx perchance?"  
  
Severus gave her a condescending glare as he elaborated, "We cannot be sure of where Malfoy Junior's loyalties lie."  
  
" But isn't risking the wrath of the entire House too high a price?" Yana asked, smiling wryly at Myra, finally grasping Snape's meaning. She knew firsthand what the consequences of going against the popular opinion of the powerful Slytherins were like. If the Slytherins hadn't been convinced that Myra was using their friendship only as a means to 'get a better strike at the opponent', things would have been very ugly at school.  
  
" For spying on Potter? I think not. Many would....and have....killed for the chance."  
  
" But what if the unexpected has happened? What if Draco is really rethinking his priorities?"  
  
Yana snorted softly at Myra's idea and it sounded suspiciously like, 'As if!'  
  
" Stepping out of his father's shadow you mean? I wouldn't bet on it. It's not an easy task to accomplish." said Severus, seemingly agreeing with Yana, much to her surprise.  
  
Myra wondered whether he knew this from personal experience.  
  
" But he is his father's son."  
  
"That, in itself, is a paradox."  
  
"Here we go again. This is not the sphinx-appreciation club!" Yana exclaimed in exasperation. "Or a Riddle club" she added as an afterthought.  
  
" No, this is the Anti-Riddle club" Myra said as she got up from her chair and walked to the door, a sheaf of parchment in hand. She had a class with the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
It took Yana a moment to understand what Myra had said. When she finally did, she sighed audibly and said, " What happened to plain old, mono-sense language?"  
  
" The Slytherins." The answer came from an unlikely source. She looked up to find Severus leaning against the back of the chair he had been reclining in moments ago, his arms folded in front.  
  
" Indeed. We seem to be agreeing a lot lately. Are you feeling quite alright?" she asked him, feigning concern.  
  
" Never better. The question is, do you feel up to a little wager?" he said, cocking his head slightly. His facial expression was akin to that of someone who was rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
  
" On?"  
  
" The outcome of a certain Quidditch match?" the question was a rhetoric; the lifted eye-brow though........  
  
Thus, Yana found herself faced with an interesting opportunity. /I won't have much to lose; and quite a lot to gain/ she thought to herself, grinning slightly at the prospect.  
  
Severus took the grin to mean an affirmative answer, and stated his terms. She was to wear green at dinner after the match, in honour of a slytherin victory, as well as dye her hair green.  
  
She stared at him with round eyes. Seemed as if they were on the same wavelength, in a weird sense. " Funny, I was about to propose the same thing."  
  
" That I wear red?" he asked incredulously, as if nobody could dare think about it, let alone speak it aloud.  
  
/Well you asked for it, moron!/ she thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Oh no, maroon will do quite nicely. Or a red -wine colour." She simpered at him, knowing she had cornered him quite neatly.  
  
She could understand why he wanted to make her dye her hair green. Her gloriously red head had always been a vibrant testament of her loyalty to Gryffindor. However, she thought the appearance of the Potions Master in anything other than the customary black robes would be shock enough for the students and didn't venture to ask him to dye his hair red too.  
  
" And that you wash your hair and wear it .....differently." she said suddenly as inspiration struck.  
  
The incredulous look changed to one of indignation.  
  
" Well, you can hardly expect less! You're lucky I don't ask you to dye your hair red too!" she said before he could utter a word of protest.  
  
" Fine." The smirk returned.  
  
" Better schedule a shopping trip to Hogsmeade soon, Professor!" she called after him as he swept out of the staffroom, black robes billowing characteristically. And she cackled softly to herself. Prof. McGonagall, momentarily distracted, looked up questioningly.  
  
....................................................  
  
The match had been spectacular. And a close one to boot. Yana had been torn between rooting for Gryffindor and cheering for her protégé who was playing on the Slytherin team. Both Reive and Harry had been in fine form.  
  
The Slytherin team had played admirably well, even Yana had to admit. One of their best performances to date. While Reive and the chasers raced to get the score up, the beaters and the seeker Malfoy sought to distract Harry as often as possible from spotting the snitch. The new Gryffindor keeper, Weasely, gave up a few unnecessary goals to the Slytherins; at one point it looked as if the Weasely twins were seriously thinking of strangling their own brother. However he wasn't entirely incompetent. Just beaten by better form.  
  
The Gryffindor chasers found themselves rather helpless, as the Slytherin beaters, who seemed to have grown an extra pair of eyes, kept them separated quite successfully. The Weasely twins were the only ones who had really posed a formidable obstacle to the chasers, Reive being the only one able to out-maneuver them. It was due largely to them that the Gryffindor chasers had managed to post a score enough to ensure them a victory when Harry finally managed to catch the snitch, after dodging Draco and the beaters. Even then, the Gryffindors had won by a mere ten points! The score alone gave an idea of how effective the Slytherin onslaught had been.  
  
However, the spectacle of the match paled in comparison to the sight that met the students disbelieving eyes, when both Prof. Snape and Prof. Blizzard, conspicuous in their black robes in the sea of green that was the Slytherin stand (their scarves being the only hint of green), turned up at dinner in the Great Hall wearing maroon robes! 


	14. Halloween Revelations

Ch.14 Halloween Revel-ations  
  
When Prof. Blizzard entered the Great Hall wearing maroon robes in honour of the Gryffindor victory, she was greeted by applause from the Gryffindors, who appreciated the gesture and many of whom broke into laughter when they guessed from the looks passed between her and Madam Giovanni that they had had a bet of sorts.  
  
However the entry shortly thereafter of a tall man also clad in maroon or rather blood red robes, with black shoulder length hair combed back so that only the shorter front locks fell on his forehead, confused the students, all of whom looked up from the sumptuous dinner spread before them to stare at the befuddling sight.  
  
Perhaps it was because of the slightly aghast look on the faces of the slytherins seated at their table opposite him, or maybe it was the way the man glared at the Gryffindor table; somehow Harry suddenly realized that the mystery man was none other than their very own Potions Master, Prof. Snape! A very different looking Potions Master, indeed!  
  
By now, most of the students had recognized him. An uncanny hush had filled the Hall; Snape rather thought he enjoyed the attention; when suddenly it was broken by the cheers and whistles of the Seventh year gryffindors, led by Fred and George Weasely. The rest of the table soon joined in though they still looked as if they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Snape ignored the cheering crowd, which now included most of the students of the other houses, with the exception of slytherin who were still sore over the defeat, as he took his place at the Teacher's table beside Dumbledore.  
  
" Very sporting of you Severus," said Dumbledore by way of greeting. Snape just narrowed his eyes at the headmaster but kept his expression neutral. On Dumbledore's other side, Minerva McGonagall beamed at him.  
  
" I'd never thought I'd be glad to loose a bet ever," she said as she handed a small sum over to Yana Giovanni who was wearing a huge grin on her face and who had the audacity to wink at Severus when he looked at her. He turned away, disgusted. His disgust deepened when he saw that Minerva wasn't the only one who had a bet on with Yana, indeed, Yana was going to collect quite a tidy sum this evening!  
  
Next to him, Myra dressed in an almost identical colour, sat looking rather sedately at the students.  
  
" Et tu Severus?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, a slight smile on her face. Severus chose to ignore the remark.  
  
When Yana finally took her seat beside Myra, having finished her collection, Myra remarked, "I can't believe you bet against your own protégé."  
  
That dampened Yana's mood slightly, as it was intended to, but she decided not to let the Slytherin spoil her fun. Instead she looked past her at Severus and said;  
  
" I never thought I'd say this to you Severus, but you do look sharp this evening. Why don't you stick to the hairstyle, eh? Its less of an eye- sore."  
  
Severus gave her a warning look as he went on eating, and then resumed his observation of the students, particularly our well-known trio. Ever the researcher, he had decided that if he was going in for a temporary make- over, he might as well observe the effects.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, our trio was involved in a heated discussion, quite unaware of any observing eyes.  
  
" Wow! Is that really Prof. Snape? Maybe its the good twin!"  
  
Harry snorted at Ron's insinuation that Snape was the 'evil twin'. " No, it's him alright. Nobody glares quite like him."  
  
" I told you he had it in him," said Hermione, evidently pleased to be proven right.  
  
Harry and Ron both gave her weird looks.  
  
" What? He does look .......quite good actually," was Hermione's hesitant but firm response.  
  
Ron immediately pretended to choke on his food. Harry nearly spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.  
  
Nearby, Fred and George suddenly turned to them and said, "Looks like our Potions Master is out to impress somebody" with identical, mischievous winks. Nobody took them seriously. Ron privately expressed his opinion to Harry that the twins were rather bonkers. Harry thought that was the understatement of the century. The idea of their Prof. being 'interested' in someone was hard to swallow, even for Hermione.  
  
...............................................  
  
The following day everything was back to normal. As expected, Snape took points off almost all the Gryffindors esp. those who had been cheering the loudest. The slytheirns recovered from last evening's shock rather well when they observed their beloved head of house back in action. They all tended to favour the opinion that the Prof. had suffered a temporary bout of delirium or had been drugged. They found it hard accept that their Prof. had been quite in his senses at the time. So did the rest of the students, by the end of the next day.  
  
October soon drew to a close, and the students, esp. the fifth and seventh years( who were preparing for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively) began to look forward to Halloween as a pleasant diversion from the non- stop drag of lessons and studies. Rumours flew about that something special was being planned for Halloween Eve; rumours that were confirmed when notices appeared on the boards asking students to 'dress up' for the occasion. Hermione decide to go as a banshee, much to Ron and Harry's surprise. Ron advised Harry to go as a vampire. There had been some anxiety over whether they'd have to ask any girls out, but Madam Giovanni had laughed out loud when Ron had asked her hesitantly about it after a dueling session and said it was up to him. That greatly relieved almost all the boys who had no girlfriends.  
  
Ron himself dressed up in the Chudley Cannons playing uniform; the resultant contrast with his hair was garish enough to make the costume worthy of a Halloween party. Quite a few of the students dressed up as vampires, including Draco. Reive dressed as a muggle rock-star, in a costume with sequins, spangles and all. It was a small miracle she still managed to look good. The Weasely twins dressed up as pirates, complete with the patch on the eye and the stubbly beards. It was, all in all a rather colourful crowd that descended on the Great Hall that eve.  
  
However, it is worth mentioning that 2 weeks before the planned mysterious event, the second years managed to guess what was going to happen at the party. They had been asked to conduct a short research on the origins and customs of All Hallows Eve as a History of Magic assignment; and one of the students had accidentally stumbled upon an old newspaper that carried an article about a Halloween bash about twenty years ago. Apparently some foreign dignitaries had been entertained at the party. What was most interesting about the article were the pictures accompanying it. Pictures that featured the people dancing . And not just dancing casually, it appeared that the entire performance had been planned meticulously. About a dozen received praise for their organizing efforts, the names including newly graduated Hogwarts students Myra Blizzard of Slytherin, Yana Giovanni of Gryffindor and Eva Eowen of Hufflepuff, the later members of the Weird sisters. They were even in the pictures that still moved, dancing gracefully.  
  
Little did the second years know that they had uncovered much more than the plans for Halloween eve; for when copies of the pictures were passed around, it didn't take long for Reive and Draco to recognize in the pictures Lucius Malfoy and .......Severus Snape?! The picture in question featured both Severus and Lucius apparently tap- dancing with others in a well-timed sequence (the pictures WERE moving afterall!) and another was discovered in which they were dancing with Myra and Eva in a complicated looking type of ballroom dancing.  
  
It didn't take long for the news to travel throughout the school and the uproar caused by it was quite evident. Students whispered excitedly every time they sighted either of the three professors. At first, the professors didn't realise what was going on; however, when Minerva caught sight of the article in the staffroom she understood immediately. She wondered if Severus knew about it as she smiled to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, the Potions Master wasn't very pleased about the discovery and certainly wasn't reminiscing about the 'good ol' times'. He had been half-forced into the stupid musical and had spent almost the entire evening pretending it was a dream and he wasn't REAlly doing all that stuff! Unfortunately those pictures proved otherwise.  
  
"I thought I'd destroyed every last bloody copy of them" he muttered furiously to himself as he sat brooding at his desk.  
  
Just then there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He wondered who was the poor fool who dared to disturb him at a time like this!  
  
It was Draco Malfoy with Reive in tow. Snape's eyebrows shot up briefly. Evidently the students didn't notice as they were too busy being self- conscious.  
  
"Yes?" he asked them tersely, wondering what idiotic request Draco had this time.  
  
" Well, sir, we just thought we'd let you know about the ...the pictures.........."  
  
" But it seems you already do so we'll be leaving now," Reive cut into Draco's speech when he faltered.  
  
" Hold on," he said effectively halting the steps of the retreating students. " You made the discovery, I presume?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
The guilty looks on their faces confirmed his suspicions. " Well a right mess you've gotten me into" he said , suddenly casual . Reive and Draco exchanged glances.  
  
" Actually sir," Reive ventured, " You've got something of a reputation as a Casanova of sorts now."  
  
Draco stared disbelievingly at her. Severus was tempted to do the same. The former because he knew it was true and was mildly horrified that she had divulged the information so blatantly to the Potions Master; the latter because he found it hard to believe!  
  
" Indeed" was all the Prof. said.  
  
" Sir, did you dress that night of your own will?" Draco had decided that since Reive hadn't been vaporized he would be bold as well.  
  
" Yes," said the Prof. evenly. " Sometimes, Draco, it is advantageous to give in to demands." /Esp. the ones you can't find an earthly reason to get out of!!/  
  
"What are you going to do now sir?" Reive asked.  
  
" Do?" But even as he said it he had a sudden.......'brainwave'.  
  
The students noted the change in his expression from one of resignation to one that almost looked like a mischievous, calculating one with mild apprehension.  
  
" Ah, well........since you got me into it........"  
  
..................................................  
  
And so it was that at the Halloween party the students witnessed the incredible; a revival of the images that had so recently been made famous in the school, that is to say the slytherins performed a niftily choreographed number that actually was the same as Lucius and Severus had been photographed performing and Draco and Reive both were in it this time.  
  
The dance itself was rather easy and quite catchy so that by the end of the party almost the entire school knew the steps and was joining in. Harry and Ron were one of the first to do so and at one point Harry ended up next to Draco when Ron disappeared to get a drink.  
  
"Look sharp Potter we're changing the moves." He said and proceeded to show Harry the new steps. " Who choreographed this anyway?" Harry asked curiously as he tried to keep up with Draco. " Prof. Snape" he answered. Harry was momentarily stunned but when he looked up again Draco was gone; Reive had replaced him. "Hey Harry. Wanna dance?" she asked and they both laughed. "Sure " he finally managed in reply.  
  
The next time he looked up he saw Draco dancing next to Ginny, apparently giving her a few pointers as well. The dance wasn't really a duet more like line dancing where everyone did the same moves. / Somebody's in a good mood./ He thought to himself. /Or maybe has had a change of heart/ was his next thought. As he followed Reive, pleasantly surprised that he was not finding it hard to keep up with her, he spied Ron out of the corner of his eye trying to convince Hermione, who looked quite un-Hermione like in her blue makeup and raven blue floor length wig, to join them.  
  
Yana, who had been performing a few songs by the Weirdsisters on a stage that had been erected in the Great Hall with Myra before the slytherins came on stage and stole their thunder, sidled over to where Severus was standing and said , " This is a costume party. What are you supposed to be?"  
  
" A boggart." He answered poker faced. He was dressed in his usual black and looking very normal, thank you.  
  
Yana couldn't help smiling. Myra suddenly appeared next to them and said, " Nice work Severus. Quite a show-stopper you arranged there."  
  
" If I remember correctly it was you three who came up with the idea in the first place."  
  
" That's no excuse to show us up" said an indignant Yana who wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
" Is payback a good enough excuse?" he replied smoothly.  
  
He watched satisfied as Yana turned on her heel and marched off. Right then the music changed to a familiar tune, the one he had danced to (been forced to by Lucius anyway) with the first and last non-giggly Hufflepuff he had laid eyes on, Eva Eowen. The girl had been positively frightened when she found out he was to be her last-minute replacement partner. Severus couldn't help grinning at how he'd terrified her at their first rehearsal by staring at her till her cheeks turned a fiery red. He had been a jerk then. But she was a good dancer and not talkative, all in all much better than having to dance with the insufferable Gryffindor Giovanni, so he cut her some slack and didn't bother her anymore.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Myra. "Shall we?" she asked, indicating the impromptu dance floor that was looking positively deserted now as very few students had any idea of how to dance to this one.  
  
Severus decided he was in a good mood. So he agreed. It was only in the middle of the dance that he remembered the reputation he was supposed to have. It made him take a good look at Myra. Myra and Yana had dressed identically in flowing off-white gowns; (supposedly as wood nymphs) yet, looked as different as dusk and dawn. He knew which he preferred. The one he was dancing with ofcourse. The whisperings of the watching students didn't escape his attention either. Neither did they escape Myra's. Both looked up at the same moment and catching each others eye, grinned.  
  
" I always did like a good scandal." Was all she said.  
  
The trio, Reive and Draco sat at the same table ( there were small ones scattered throughout the Great Hall) too mesmerized by the sight before them to notice anything odd about their seating arrangement. The dance was in fact called the 'The Bewitching Dance' and if done properly was designed to look like a scene out of a fairytale. Or so Reive said as she explained.  
  
" Well, this is a pretty weird fairy tale then." Ron remarked, apparently unperturbed by the fact that he was having a decent conversation with a slytherin. Draco absently murmured his agreement. He too was thinking about how unlikely it was that the pair of Professors would end up in any kind of fairytale. /A wizard-tale however........./ he let the thought trail, not knowing what to make of it.  
  
At the end of the 'song', Yana asked for everybody's attention. She was standing in the centre of the stage and spoke with a magically magnified voice.  
  
"Well now as the party's coming to a close...yes, unfortunately all good things must come to an end.......its time for the prizes to be awarded. There are a few categories and all nominations have been submitted by members of staff . I have made the final decisions and I warn you it would not be a very smart idea to try any stunts in a vain attempt to exact revenge upon me!! Right then now that's out of the way............."  
  
" The first category is: Best Male costume........... the nominees ........( she rattles off names that include no vampires).........." The award ( a bagful of Honeyduke's best along with a commemorative plaque) went to a third year Hufflepuff who had dressed as a mummy.  
  
" The second category is: Best Female costume......." The nominees included Hermione Granger, who not-so-surprisingly won on the basis of her 'attention to detail'.  
  
" Now we decided to have a separate category for vampires as there were quite a few of them so, the next category is : Most Convincing Vampire........." the nominees included Harry and Draco. Yana made a snide comment about how Prof. Snape should have been included in the list, which drew a lot of guffaws. Snape merely raised his eyebrows. Draco won. Harry found himself clapping along with other students which also included the Weasely twins apart from the slytherins(duh!).  
  
".....and the last category is a personal favourite; the Most Imaginative Costume! ......." the nominees included: A girl dressed up as Prof. McGonagall A boy dressed up as Dumbledore Another dressed up as a House-Elf A particularly daring Ravenclaw dressed up as Prof. Snape (and rather doing him justice! He even went about talking, walking and generally doing the Snape thing, which greatly amused the students.) Prof. Snape dressed (supposedly but 'allegedly' was the word used by Yana) as a 'Boggart'!  
  
The last nomination drew appreciative cheers throughout the Hall.  
  
"Ah yes, that's a particularly good one, I think so too!" remarked Madam Giovanni.  
  
However the award went to the Ravenclaw. All the slytherins clapped and to the students' very great surprise, even Prof. Snape joined in with what can only be termed as 'polite applause'.  
  
"What's gotten into the Professor lately?" Ron asked, looking bewildered.  
  
Harry and Draco( who was still at the same table) wore identically bewildered expressions.  
  
However, Reive said quite confidently, " He's enjoying himself is all."  
  
Hermione however was chewing her lip thoughtfully. She had an idea but she needed to do a little research to back it up. Ron caught the look on Hermione's face and exchanged knowing glances with Harry.  
  
A/n: Thanx a lot to all who reviewed. Its really nice to receive them. Really, they're like a breath of vitalizing air!! If there are some scenes you'd like to see be sure to send me any ideas you may have. Btw in case you're wondering, i do know where this is going. Atleast i think i do!! Till next time....! And don't stop sending those reviews. I want to know the minute i slip and make a boo-boo. 


	15. Loose Ends

A/n: Thought i'd mention this in the beginning to avoid confusion. This story will (have to!) incorporate some aspects of the fifth book so here's how it is now.........The incidents of the summer holidays and Grimauld Place exist in this story (although they may remain unmentioned) and so do the characters introduced therein. Ok?  
  
However, there is no Umbridge in this one (although it was kinda fun in an exasperating way!), but Fudge is still an idiot who refuses to believe that the Dark Lord has risen. Doubts are being cast on Harry's sanity but thats the extent of the propaganda against him and Dumbledore....No Dumbledore sacking and No stupid DA involved here ok? Thats y i gave these guys the Dueling Club!! Now, on with the story!  
  
p.s. the Draco/Reive angle is inspired from the Sorting Hat's song in the fifth book!  
  
Ch.15 Loose ends  
  
November rushed by in a flurry of winds, rain, classes and Dueling sessions. It seemed December arrived in no time at all. Hermione had been upto her eyes in studies so she never got time to find what she was looking for in the library. She had hoped to find out a little more about Prof. Snape and Prof. Blizzard's 'relationship'. She figured that since Myra had been famous at the time, there would have been some gossip about her beaus!! But she had found nothing so far in what little time she had. Atleast Ron and Harry never heard of it. And they would have if she'd found something out!  
  
Meanwhile, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the behaviour of any of the professors. They just seemed to be getting a lot more demanding of the students, which was not entirely unexpected; afterall, this was an O.W.L. class!  
  
As winter break approached, Harry received a letter from Remus Lupin, ex- DADA teacher and Marauder. He almost tore the envelope in his eagerness to read the letter and got quite a few stares. This is what it said :  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope you're doing ok at school. I'm sorry I have to make this short because i'm actually writing this in the middle of an Order meeting. I have to leave as soon as its over and i won't find time to write if i don't now!! Sirius doesn't know yet; I'm keeping it as a Christmas surpirse for him but I'm letting you know that Dumbledore has agreed to let you,Ron, Hermione and Virginia (if she wants to) spend the winter holidays at Grimauld Place! How's that?!  
  
At this point Harry stopped reading and said aloud," Who's Virginia?"  
  
"Ginny, ass!" Ron replied.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Yana, that's Madam Giovanni to you, will escort you. See you then!  
  
Remus  
  
"Madam Giovanni?" Harry mouthed to Ron who had been reading over his shoulder. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Madam Giovanni, or Yana, accompanied them on the train ride back to London. Half-way through, she changed into muggle-looking attire i.e. a long overcoat and a scarf (that had been previously tied around her waist) over her rather witchy looking stockings and corset ensemble. She obviously had a strange fashion sense. Harry couldn't help wondering if that was what she wore under her robes at school too, then blushed scarlett when he realised it was none of his business! Ron was wearing a similar look but Yana didn't appear to have noticed. Instead she kept busy with her fashion magazines, a few of which she lent to Hermione and Ginny to read. She didn't talk much to any of them, except treat them all when the lunch trolley came around.  
  
They were received at the station by Tonks, who had changed her appearance to look very much like what Harry imagined Yana's mother would look like!! Harry didn't even realise it was Tonks till she told them herself!  
  
They arrived at Grimauld place to find Remus and Sirius waiting for them. Mrs. Weasely was there too and ofcourse she had prepared a sumptuous meal to welcome them. Harry noticed that Yana did not accompany them inside; she had apparently left at the door. Harry was too busy to ask about her disappearance and no one else seemed to have noticed in all the excitement.  
  
Later, after dinner when all of them were relaxing and Ron ,Hermione and Ginny were busy relating Hogwarts stories to Tonks, Harry noticed an old photograph lying on one of the kitchen tables as he helped Mrs. Weasely clear the table. He moved closer to get a better look at it and realised almost instantly that it was the same one Moody had shown him that summer. However a vaguely familiar face caught his eye and he decided to take a better look.  
  
Yes, indeed, it was a picture of a younger looking Yana Giovanni, with her arm around the shoulders of a pretty blonde girl. Next to them looking rather serious and severe in black was.....Harry peered closely again. Yes it was Prof. Blizzard!  
  
He was still blinking in amazement when he heard someone come up behind him.  
  
"What's got your goat, Harry?" asked Sirius evidently in response to the look on his face. then, catching sight of the picture, he said, " Ah, yes.Wonder where Moody found that old thing. Look, there's my ex- girlfriend, Yana Giovanni."  
  
He laughed then, a strange, bitter sort of laugh.  
  
"Ex?" Harry asked. "You mean because of your conviction......?"  
  
"No." Sirius said suddenly in a bark-like voice. "Little Miss Perfect thought she was too good for me thats all."  
  
"But never you mind, Harry. That's all in the past. I doubt i'll be seeing her anytime soon."Sirius continued in a brighter voice.  
  
Suddenly Harry understood why Yana had not come in. Just at that moment he caught Lupin's eye who had been standing nearby and had evidently overheard Black, for he silently shook his head as if warning Harry not to mention Yana yet. But Sirius would find out eventually. Harry decided to leave it to Lupin to handle matters. Afterall he was aware of their history........Harry wasn't.  
  
And he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be either.  
  
......................................  
  
Yana meanwhile, was spread out on the couch at Eva's place, which happened to be next door to Grimauld place. Music was blaring loudly from the state of the art stereo system. In fact the apartment had been converted more or less into a studio where the Weirdsisters would be recording their new songs this winter. It was convenient, afterall the Order Hq was just next door  
  
Eva was in the kitchen, trying to prepare a halfway decent meal.They were waiting for Myra to show up.  
  
"You think the casserole's fine?" Eva asked anxiously as she pushed Yana's feet off the couch to make room for herself.  
  
"Just dandy," said Yana absently, too lost in the music to really pay any attention. Eva just shook her head and heaved a sigh. She had beeen locked up in the apartment for the past six months, first writing songs, then making the arrangements for their recordings. She had made contact with both Myra and Yana once she knew they were both at Hogwarts, through Dumbledore ofcourse, and they had chipped in whenever they could. Thankfully, both had seemed eager to revive the band. It was a great cover for their presence in London;besides which it was great fun anyway.  
  
Now they would be living, eating, sleeping and recording in the same place, just as before. Eva had always regretted packing up, but then she had known that they would go their own ways one day. What she hadn't expected was that they would meet again under such circumstances.  
  
She herself hadn't yet attended an Order meeting though she was up-to-date with the happenings on that front ......whenever she thought about it, it gave her a queer feeling , the thought of seeing her teachers and a few schoolmates as well. She had changed quite a lot from the shy little girl she used to be; outwardly anyway, but on the inside she still sometimes felt like that shy little girl.  
  
A crack was heard outside the door to the apartment and Eva knew at once that Myra had apparated. She jumped up to seize open the door, and was shocked, rather pleasantly, to see a face familiar from her time at Hogwarts standing at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Yana asked loudly from the couch, shaking Eva from her reverie. Flustered she hastily answered, "It's no one.....I, I mean its Lupin, Remus Lupin." and opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me at all! I don't think we've met before, however....." Lupin trailed off, staring hard at Eva Eowen, famous singing sensation, trying to place her face in his memory. It did remind him vaguely of someone......someone at Hogwarts a long time ago.  
  
Lupin's staring only made her more nervous as she ushered him into the lounge, where Yana was 'lounging' and then she disappeared into the kitchen, muttering something about her casserole.  
  
"Oh stop obsessing about it, it'll be fine!" Yana called after her.  
  
Remus sat down on another couch, and stretched out his legs, thgen smiled at Yana, who was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"'ello Remus," she said, her irish accent kicking in.  
  
"I've come to escort you ladies to the meeting." was all he said.  
  
"Hear that Eva? who said chivalry was dead?! You can leave that casserole be now."  
  
"But what about Myra?" Eva said coming out of the kitchen and drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"She's probably there already." said Remus as he got up. "Shall we?" he asked as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Yep, hang on just a sec."Yana retrieved hers and Eva's robes from the stand and the three of them walked out of the apartment. As she turned to lock the door, Yana asked Remus nonchalantly whether 'an old friend' was expecting them.  
  
"No" he replied with a strange twinkling in his eye.  
  
...................................  
  
Sirius looked thunderstruck as he stared across the table at one Yana Giovanni. He also kept shooting accusatory looks at one Remus Lupin, whom he had considered a friend and well-wisher, but rite now he was highly pissed off at him,as he was trying his darndest to ignore Sirius and his 'looks'. Ditto for Yana.  
  
"Think it mighty funny do ya?" he snarled at Lupin when he took him aside before the meeting. Unbeknowest to him, he was watched by two inquisitive pairs of eyes belonging to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Think what funny?" Remus began, but catching the murderous look Sirius was giving him he decided to drop the innocent act.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me SHE was going to be here?"  
  
"Why? What would you have done?"  
  
Sirius fell silent at that but continued to glower at Remus and Yana as she passed by, walking with Eva. Catching sight of them, Remus decided to distract Sirius a little.  
  
"Do you recognize the blonde with her? She knew my name but, funny, i don't recall ever meeting her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's the shy hufflepuff. Remember, the one who used to go about dreamy faced whenever she caught sight of you.......?"Sirius grinned at the memory of the young pigtailed, shy girl who used to stare shyly from behind a book at Remus at all mealtimes across from the hufflepuff table. Sirius also remembered ridiculing the girl's taste in choosing to moon over Remus instead of him or James!  
  
"No way! That girl?"Remus said, slightly aghast. He too remebered Sirius's ribbing all too well.He didn't actually mind the girl's obvious infatuation;on the contrary he found it flattering, but he did mind the ribbing.  
  
" Ah, here come our infamous undercover agents!" Dumbledore remarked louldly, as Severus and Myra entered together. Myra immediately linked arms with Severus and put her head on his shoulder, making it clear that they were an 'item'. Severus, looking a tad embarrassed but recovering quickly, jerked her off his shoulder and made his way to a chair as far away from her as possible.  
  
Harry, alongwith the other kids, snickered but it was quickly cut off when Snape glowered at them. Once he looked away however, they had to cover their mouths with their hands to stifle their laughter. Now Hermione understood the Professors' 'relationship'. But she still thought it funny that there was no mention of it in the gossip columns.  
  
When she mentioned it to Tonks however,she clarified it was because Snape had threatened to personally 'deal with' any reporter who chose to commit the folly of following them around.  
  
"And they left him alone?"  
  
" Well they contented themselves with pictures of the two taken whenever they appeared in public _which were rare occasions. Snape wouldn't have any of it but even he knew it was necessary to maintain the facade."  
  
"Must have come across as a possessive boyfriend" giggled Ginnny.  
  
" That was the idea." Tonks replied.  
  
"Now off you go children, get cracking at your books" said Mrs. Weasely as she shooed them out of the kitchen. " and don't stay up too late." she said as she shut the door on them.  
  
"Well, how do you like that?" Ron asked indignantly.  
  
"Did you really expect them to change their attitude?" said Hermione.  
  
" Well.......why'd they call us then?"  
  
" Probably to cheer Sirius up."  
  
"And keep a better eye on you." said Ginny shrewdly to Harry.  
  
" Honestly you'd think I was a two-year old who's in rhe habit of wandering off if u take your eyes off o' him for 2 seconds, the way they carry on!!"  
  
The others tactfully said nothing but avoided looking directly at him. Harry had the distinct impression Ginny was trying hard not to laugh. 


End file.
